An Elvish Hobbit
by Tari5
Summary: AU fic. Pippin joins the Mirkwood army instead of the Gondor army. My first fanfic Pippin's POV
1. Goodbye

Chapter 1 Goodbye   
  
Author Note- Italic is the thoughts it will change later in the story  
  
It was only an hour after I had looked into the Palantir but still the images haunted me. I hated the fact that everyone avoided me sometimes they gave me dirty looks.  
  
I felt silly sitting here looking at the stars wiping my eyes. Even Merry had glared at me and turned away. I felt someone sit by me and I jumped I had never heard anything. Legolas looked at the stars too. His long golden hair spilled over his shoulders, the stars were reflected in his light blue eyes, and he shone with the light of the elves.   
  
"I didn't hear you come." I said softly. "Your not suppose to." He chuckled. "Are you here to get mad at me also." I asked coldly tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"No, I wanted to talk." The elf's unblinking eyes stared at me. "Go ahead." I turned so I could see the stars again. "Your not safe here." "What?" I tore my eyes away from the stars and faced Legolas. "The Dark Lord knows you your not safe, you have to leave." I stared at him. "Where?" He sighed. "I don't know. I was talking to Gandalf and Aragorn and they think the same." My mind was blank.   
  
Leave! He wanted me to go, just like everyone else.  
  
"No." I jumped had I spoken out loud? "I. "You would not be left alone I would go with you." I smiled, so he didn't wish me to leave because of what I did. "I'll go speak with the others your fate will be decided in the morning. Meanwhile get some sleep and don't repeat this conversation to anyone." The elf said standing up and walking away.  
  
Now I was alone.  
  
I spread my sleeping mat farther away from the others. I didn't need them.  
  
Then I froze, Merry! What would Merry say! Then remembering I thought Merry didn't care. I was asleep for no more than a few minutes when I woke drenched in a cold sweat. I won't get much sleep tonight. I thought. Not with these nightmares. Closing my eyes I fell into a deep sleep.   
  
"Pippin, Pippin wake up, it's time to go." A soft voice rang through my head waking me up. "Wha?" I was still half asleep. "Your leaving get up." I now recognized the voice as Legolas'. "okay." I looked around and saw it was still dark.  
  
I pulled my cloak on and attached my small sword to my side. "Here." Legolas handed me some Lembas. I took a bite and looked around. Half the camp was awake. I saw Merry eating breakfast with some men.  
  
He looked happy. I narrowed my eyes and thought Fine then Merry! If you don't care then I wont! Stuffing the rest of the elvish bread in my mouth I pulled my stuff together. I put my coat in the bag for it was far too hot to wear it, I put some Lembas in there, and my small comb. Then my hand rested on my old pipe. I had been out of weed for a while but I kept the pipe.   
  
I smiled remembering all the good times Merry and I had together. Then I thought of the mean things he said. I crammed my pipe in my bag. "Ready." The elf scared me again. "Yeah, but where are we going?" I asked. "To my homeland Mirkwood."  
  
A slight fear spiked through me as I recalled the stories Bilbo had told us."How long will it take?" I asked softly. "Not long at least a week of nonstop riding." I nodded suddenly wanting to talk to Merry. I stole a look to where he was, he was still laughing with those men.   
  
Suddenly a chill ran through me and I shivered. "Do you want a drink?" Legolas asked. "Yeah." I answered walking over to the stream.   
  
When I knelt and cupped my hands to get a drink I saw a shadow stand over me. "Did you really think I was going to let you leave without saying goodbye?" Spinning around I looked at Merry's smiling face. "Hey Mer." Merry's eyes showed sadness I don't know why. "Aw Pip." He pulled me into a tight hug and I could feel tears running down his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." he looked at me and smiled. "I heard you were going to Mirkwood. Look and see if old Bilbo was really telling the truth." "Okay." We just sat there looking at each other. "Come on Pippin." Legolas shouted. "Promises not to grow up to fast." He whispered as he hugged me one more time.   
  
I walked unsteadily over to Arod and Legolas helped me mount him. The elf jumped on to the horse lightly. "Be back soon elf I don't want to win our contest because you were gone." Gimli yelled grinning.   
  
"You won't win that contest no matter what master Gimli." Legolas responded his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Have a safe trip." Aragorn said softly. I looked over my shoulder at Merry who was smiling slightly. Legolas kicked the white horse and it galloped over the hill to the land of Mirkwood. 


	2. Riding

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 2 Riding  
  
"Pippin wake up!" Legolas shook me. "What?" I asked drowsily. "You fell asleep." I rolled my eyes. Yeah I fell asleep, we had been riding nonstop for three days.  
  
We had only stopped an hour every day and Legolas couldn't figure out that hobbits need more sleep that elves.  
  
I shifted in the annoying saddle and sighed. I was sore all over, I was hungry, I was tired, and I just wanted to sleep.   
  
We hadn't seen a glimpse of the forest. We had hardly seen trees. The sun was setting, good at least it won't be so hot.   
  
When it got dark Legolas pulled the horse to a halt. "Okay dinner." I stared at him, dinner! We never had dinner!   
  
"What?" I asked. "We've been riding too hard besides you need rest." Legolas responded. "Go get firewood, I get some food." He gathered his bow and walked off. I watched the elf until he disappeared.  
  
Bending over I began my pile of fire wood. Soon I had gotten a good sized pile then I saw Legolas. He carried four fish and a duck.   
  
"I thought we could have a feast tonight." He smiled. I just stared at the food. We began to cook the meet as soon as he sat down.   
  
We took out the bones and put the fish meat in large leaves. I then tossed the leaves on the fire and watched them cook. Meanwhile Legolas was doing the same to the duck.   
  
As soon as the leaves turned brownish we took it of and enjoyed warm fish and duck. I had never had anything so good.   
  
Then we spread out sleeping mats and bedded down. We drew sticks for the watch. Legolas lost so he would wake me when it was my turn.   
  
When I closed my eyes I saw Merry. We were laughing and talking in the shire. Then Frodo and Sam came. I truly wanted to see them because I had forgotten what they looked like.   
  
It seemed only five minutes when Legolas shook me. "Common Pip. Your turn."   
  
Slowly I stood up and sat on the rock. After awhile it got light and we had a light breakfast. Getting back on the horse we went off feeling rested. We went like that for fifteen more days. Then I saw the dark forests of Mirkwood.  
  
*Author's note- Ya it's a short chapter I'm sorry the next one will be longer. I'll even try to post today 


	3. Mirkwood

Chapter 3 Mirkwood  
  
I looked timidly at the dark trees that surrounded me. They seemed to glare at me like they knew I wasn't welcome.  
  
I also remembered Bilbo's story about the spiders and that didn't help.   
  
Legolas pulled his bow so it was easy to get to and I saw glowing red eyes in the dark leaves. We rode up the path until I felt Legolas stiffened and looked up.   
  
Slowly my eyes turned that way too. I stared horrified at the thing in the tree. Large with a black body a giant spider sat watching us. Legolas slowly reached for his bow and got a arrow.   
  
Then the spider seemed to know what he was doing because it dashed to the end of the branch. Quicker that anything the arrow was lodged in the spiders body. It feel with a sickening thud.  
  
"Let's go there may be more." The elf whispered. We rode until we got to a stream. The stream was unlike any I had seen, the water was black and looked evil. "Don't drink it." Legolas said softly. "It's magic."  
  
We led the horse across a old bridge and then mounted again. Now as we rode we began to see some gates.  
  
When we rode up I stared in wonder huge stone gates with amazing patterns rose above me The elf behind me called out something in elvish and with a dull grinding noise the gates opened.  
  
The horse trotted in and I got my first look at Mirkwood. Tall wooden buildings towered above me and I stared at the huge marble castle rising above me.   
  
I also noticed the elves, they were different than the elves I had seen in Rivendell the elves were dressed in woody colors like brown, green, and blacks.  
  
The elves glared at me like I didn't belong here. I felt my ears redden and Legolas whispered "Do not look at them."  
  
I ignored the elves until we reached the wooden stables. I got off the horse and walked slowly behind the tall elf before me.   
  
I felt even smaller than usual. We got to the doors and the guards stopped us. "I'm Legolas." The prince raised his head proudly. "Who's he?" The guard said suspiciously. "This is Peregrin, son of Paladin. He has business with my father." Legolas said in a sharp tone. The guard gave me a look that made me want to sink into the earth.  
  
"Fine go in." The guards opened the doors. Legolas nodded and walked through. I followed his lead but the guard tried to trip me.   
  
Luckily I leaped over his foot. He glared at me as I hurried through. I found myself in a large hallway. The hall was made of marble and gleamed white. Large statues that looked like trees and other things stood tall and proud.  
  
Legolas turned and saw me staring so he waited for me. I hurried and smiled "You grew up here?" I asked curious of the elf's past. "Yup. Spent almost three thousand years here." I whistled. That was a long time to live in one place. We walked through the white hall until we came to a large golden door. 


	4. The Elven King

Chapter 4 The Elven King  
  
Author's note- I made up his past if you don't like it I'm sorry. But everyone has to have something wrong with their life he seemed too happy and I felt like making him sad. Yes, I am insane.   
  
  
  
We just stood and stared at it.   
  
Then Legolas pushed the doors open and my eyes widened. The whole hall was either gold or silver and on a golden throne sat a tall proud king. His face was forever young but showed great age and wisdom at the same time. His hair was the same color as Legolas' and his eyes were a dancing blue. When he turned to face Legolas a brilliant grin spread across his face. "Legolas!" He joyfully shouted standing and walking over to his son. "Father." Legolas smiled and nodded his head. Tharinduil embraced his son and grinned at him. Then he saw me. I can imagine what he saw. A tiny person staring with wonder at him. "Who are you?" The king did not ask me this question coldly but lightly as if he really truly wanted to know. "My name is Peregrin son of Paladin." I ensured softly. "A halfling?" The king asked as I nodded. "Why is he here Legolas?" Legolas looked blankly at him for a moment then said "He looked into the seeing stone father." the prince replied. Suddenly I remembered what old Bilbo had told me. The elven king had locked all the dwarven friends in the dungeons and almost killed them. "Do you know a Bilbo Baggins?" I nodded and said. "First impressions aren't always good. You  
  
mustn't think bad of all hobbits just because one did wrong." The second after I said that I realized exactly what I said and blushed. Tharinduil smiled and replied. "No I guess not. So Legolas how would he help me?" Legolas was caught off guard with this question. "Well father I believe Pippin is quite good with a sword and fought many fights with me." Tharinduil stared at him. "Pippin?" "Nickname." Legolas replied simply. "Well if he's good with a blade then we need more men fighting. We have only five thousand good men fighting and we could use anyone we have." "But he'll be so far behind." Legolas looked at me for a second and turned to elvish. "How will he ever learn how to fight well or learn elvish?" Tharinduil thought then smiled slyly. " You will teach him starting tomorrow." Legolas' eyes grew wide and Tharinduil said "I have spoken see you at dinner and pleased to meet you Pippin." Tharinduil bowed and did not speak this in elvish. He walked away and a stunned Legolas stood next to me. "Well we should get some sleep before dinner." I nodded and felt a surge of sleepiness overcome me and it must have showed because Legolas just grinned. "I'll show you your room. Come on." He started towards the stairs and after a moments hesitation I followed.  
  
We walked up the stairs that seemed huge. I could hear the elves snickering as I had to use both legs to climb up the stairs. When we finally got to the top I was out of breath. I was trying so hard not to let Legolas see I was tired. "It's at the end of the hall." He said and I looked at the never-ending hall and sighed. After what seemed like hours we eventually got to the end and faced two large wooden doors. "This will be your room." He opened one of the doors and there was a brightly lit room. The room was bright and cheery. There was a large window that faced the large forest and the huge green trees grew right next to the window making the room look a little green. The bed was wooden and had carvings that showed Greenwood the Great. The many dressers and mirror were all over the room and the room made me feel like I was back in the Shire. "I hope you like it. It was Striders old room when he would visit us." Legolas smiled remembering the old days. I just tried to remember Aragorn as a young man. "Well you should get some sleep." Legolas smiled and walked out leaving me alone. I walked over to the large wardrobe and opened it. It was full if elfling clothing. I pulled of a small green tunic and saw it fit perfectly. Legolas must have said he was coming with a halfling. Hanging my Lorien cloak up I collapsed onto the soft bed. I had a dream. Merry was there, I wished to talk to him so bad but he just kept turning away. Finally he spun around with hatred in his eyes. "We don't want you here anymore Pip! I hate you." Then he turned into a great eye. Flames engulfed the eye and I knew who he was he had seen into my soul and was now looking at me again. "Get up!" A loud voice shouted in my ear. I jumped and looked around expecting to see a orc but instead I saw Legolas. "Hurry up we're suppose to be in the dinning hall in ten minutes." He pulled me out of the bed and looked at me. "You can never eat with my father wearing that!" He snatched the green tunic and pants. "Here. I'll wait for you." He walked outside and I began to unbutton my shirt. It took me at least five minutes to figure out how to put the clothes and I looked at myself in the mirror. The green tunic made my green eyes stand out great. "Hurry up!" Legolas snapped. I quickly snatched my cloak and walked out the room. When he saw me he smiled. We began the long walk down to the dinning hall. We stepped inside and a glanced at the huge golden room. There was a large crystal chandelier. The large wooden table was covered in food of all kinds; duck, chicken, bread , vegetables, ale, and anything else I would ever want. Sitting down on a few cushions we started eating. At first we ate in silence but then Tharinduil started to ask me questions. "So, your from the Shire. Do you have a title." "You mean like king or prince?" The elven king nodded. "I'm the son of the Thain." He shot me a quizzical glance. "A Thain is like a king sort of. You see there's Tookburrow, Buckland, and lots of other little cities. I'm from Tookburrow and my father oversees the whole city. My cousin will be Master of Buckland when his father dies and I'll be the be the Thain." Tharinduil seemed impressed with what I had just said. "There is a Mayor though. All the hobbits vote for him." I smiled and took a bite out of my bread. We talked through the dinner and I think he was just trying to get me comfteble. "I know I'm asking personal questions but I would truly like to know about the Shire." The king said smiling. "Well the Shire's very green. There are large hills covering the Shire and built into these hills are what some people call Hobbit holes. They aren't like holes in the ground, I mean they have doors and walls and furniture. There are many gardens outside the holes. My friend is a gardener. He helps my cousin.." My voice broke suddenly remembering Frodo. Tharinduil seemed to notice how I was struggling with the words. "Your speaking of Frodo right?" Legolas spoke quickly before his father. I nodded wondering if he was even alive."Frodo was the halfling who carried the...ring of power. " Legolas said this softly to his father. "So a halfling carries the fate of us all." Tharinduil said this softly to himself then he saw how I was having trouble talking about my cousin. "So tell me more of your friends in the Shire. Any hobbit girls you like?" He shot me a small smile and I felt myself blushing "Well." I supposed it couldn't hurt, I mean he wouldn't know her. "There's this one girl I've been trying to get to dance with me. Her name's Diamond." When I said that my eyes must have gotten all dreamy because the elves smiled. "Can you describe her?" Legolas asked smiling. He had never gotten this much out of my before. "Well, she had long black hair and large smiling black eyes. She's thin unlike most hobbits and she's really pretty." When I said that a mental picture of her appeared in my head. I must have had a dreamy look in my eyes because the elves smiled. "What of your family?" the king asked. A cold feeling ran through me. My family, I thought, I never felt comfortable about my family. "Well." my voice stopped. The elves stopped smiling and Legolas asked me. "Pip are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine." I stared then looked at my feet. "You don't have to say anything if you don't feel comfortable." "No!" my head snapped. "I need to talk about it!" Tharinduil put down his spoon. "I had parents and I had three sisters." "Had?" "Yeah my sister Pearl died a few years ago. My parents don't like me, well, they hate me. My parents are ignoring me all the time and if I talk to them they hit me. I grew up learning that in order to get things from my parents I had to steal it. If they caught me I would be stuck in the closet for a day with no food or water. The only time I got out was when Merry came over. My sisters were just as bad." I felt hot tears rise in my eyes and quickly wiped my eyes embarrassed the elves had to see me like that. "Pippin" Tharinduil gripped my shoulder and looked into my eyes as if to look into my very soul. "No one should live without a father or some one to lead them. You grew up without a family and never knowing what it is like. If you want if you stay I'll try my best to help you experience that time." I understood. He was asking if I could stay. "My lord, if you could have me as a son, well I would love to know what having a father will be like." he smiled and nodded "if you wish." I smiled very relived. "Thank you." I whispered. "You must be weary of you trip you may go to bed if you wish." he nodded excusing me. I smiled and said "good night." he grinned back and as I walked out of the room he said. "Good night." when I had reached the door he whispered. "My son." I smiled because I knew that wasn't meant for my ears.   
  
tHANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. And I didn't mean to make the Mirkwood elves mean, if it looked that way then the Mirkwood elves don't really trust others and they're probally remembering Bilbo. 


	5. Training

Chapter 5 Training  
  
Author's note- I know that Legolas' home is in a cave. But I hate caves so I made it more like a palace :)  
  
When I finally got to my room I collapsed into my bed and fell asleep. It seemed like only a few second when Legolas shook me. "Hurry up we have to start training." Legolas smiled shaking me. "Why are you not grumpy like you suppose to be when you wake up what time is it anyway?" I asked sleepily. "Around three." "Three?" I said groggily. "Yup get up let's go." he pulled me out of the warm bed. He stuffed some cloths into my hands and walked off. Slowly putting on the gray tunic and pants. I walked slowly out the door and Legolas was there. "Come on. Let's go to the armory." I looked at him funny and asked "armory?" "Yeah do you think you can learn elvish fighting with a human sword?" I thought and couldn't think of a good comeback. "Come on." he said walking down the stairs. I followed him into a large room filled with weapons. Legolas looked through all the weapons and pulled out a short bow. He set it on the ground and measured it. "Good." he handed it to me. The bow was made of a strong white wood. Many designs were carved into it. Then he handed me a lightweight quiver. Inside were a hundred silver tipped arrows. He then handed me a curved sword but took it up and handed it to the swords smith. "we'll get it later now we should practice your bow and learn at least a few words in Sinderan." he took me to another room full of targets. "Okay. You place your left hand on the bow and pull an arrow out and string it like so then just let go." he did it and the arrow struck the middle. "It's hard the first time." I held the bow the way he showed me but put my hand too far back on the arrow. It went no farther than two feet. "no like this." he placed my hands on my bow and told me to let go. The arrow flew to the target. The arrow hit Legolas' and split it. "Was that good." I asked a wide eyed Legolas.   
  
We practiced the bow and arrow for a few more hours until I could whip out the arrows and sting them nearly as well as Legolas. We walked back to the swords smith. He handed us my sword and I just stared at it. The handle was a soft brown and it shown with elvish letters carved on it. Soon I would find out that was my name. It curved and was extremely lightweight. "Come on." we walked to another room where we would later call the sword room. "Okay you hold it like this." he tried to remember how to hold the sword. "Gee. I cant remember. It's been thousands of years since I've held a sword." he stood there then smiled. "One second." he shot out of the room and came back with an elf. "This is Handir. He's a master swordsman." the elf was very tall, to me anyway. Although the entwash did help I was still around four feet tall. His eyes were cold and the moment I saw him I disliked him. "This must be the famous Peregrin Took." he said grimly. "Why do you need me Legolas?" he said in a bored tone. "I cant remember how to use a sword. You can teach him." "Me teach him! I don't want to waste time teaching a little three foot something how to use a sword." "Four foot." "What?" he asked loudly when I corrected him. "I'm four feet tall." he just stared at me then asked. "How long will this last?" "He's a quick learner. Maybe ten minutes to teach him how to use it then you can leave." Legolas sat down in one of the seats along the wall. "Okay Pip-squeak." he muttered. "You put your left hand here and right here." no just swing it around. Okay I'm done can I go?" he said this all very quickly. "Yeah sure." Legolas shrugged. "Okay you get it? Do you want to practice?" he asked. "Sure." I said holding up my sword. He smiled and pulled out one of his knifes. "Okay just like your old sword but different." he said this smiling. He moved his knife and I blocked it. "good." he grinned. He attacked me from a different angle. Soon I was blocking all around. "Quicker!" he started attacking me faster and I had to really concentrate. Once when I blocked I spun my sword and I knocked his knife into the wall I held the sword at his throat. "I win." I smiled "You know Pip. Mithrandir says you a 'Fool of a Took!'." he made such a perfect impression of Gandalf I had to laugh. "And I agree. You are a fool but a very clever one." I smiled confused. He may be the smart prince of Mirkwood but sometimes he didn't make sense. "You're just like Gandalf. Always speaking in riddles." he smiled. "Let's take a break." he smiled. "You know I let you win." he whispered in my ear. "Not fair!" I shouted racing after him as he shot out of the door.   
  
A/– Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 


	6. Elvish

Chapter 8 Elvish  
  
A/N- Sorry about not spacing out the last chapter I was in such a rush to put it up I had no time.  
  
When he slowed down I tackled him and drove him to the ground. We both laughed and started back to the room.   
  
Suddenly another elf rounded the corner and Legolas smiled. "Suilaid Trindir!" gripped his friends arm in greeting.   
  
"Man I eneth lín?" he asked me. I gave Legolas a confused look and he smiled.  
  
"Trin only speaks Sindarin. He asked what your name was." I nodded and said softly. "My name is Pippin Took." Trin raised a eyebrow and looked at Legolas  
  
"Pippin Took I eneth nín." Legolas translated. "You have to learn Sindarin in order to talk to some of these elves. That's where you're headed." he smiled and looked at Trin.   
  
"Navaer" the prince said. "Navaer. gen govaded." he smiled at me and walked away. "He said nice to meet you and Navaer means farewell." Legolas told me.   
  
I nodded and he brought me to a smaller room with several books in it. "Okay take a seat he pointed to a chair in the corner and I sat down. He picked up a book and sat by me.   
  
"Okay, basics, here are some things that are the simplest and easiest things to remember. Suilaid means greetings, Navaer means farewell you already knew that. Got that? Simple."   
  
I said those words in my head a few times then he said we would learn commands for the army. At the end of the day I had learned that Dîn meant Silence Lasto ment Listen, Tiro meant look Daro meant Halt, Tolo meant Come, Aphado nin meant Follow me Drego meant Flee Noro meant Run Hodo meant Rest and Dartho meant Wait.   
  
When I walked up the stairs after dinner I was physically and mentally exhausted.   
  
I collapsed on my bed and picked up some parchment and a quill. I wrote down all the words so I would remember them. I fell asleep with my clothes on. 


	7. The Army

Chapter 7 the army  
  
A/N: Sorry about not updating in a while. I try to update the story everyday. From now on I will reply to your reviews at the bottom.  
  
I'm sorry if you don't like Handir and if you think he's too mean to be an elf. I decided to let at least one of the elves be mean :).  
  
I was woken up early just like every other day. It was hard to believe that I had been here for over two months.  
  
  
  
"Suilaid. Manen le?" my mind quickly translated this. Greetings. How are you?   
  
  
  
"Im alorven." I responded, I'm tired. He laughed and handed me my tunic.   
  
"You're going to do army training today." he said softly.  
  
"Trin will be there to help you." he said quickly noticing my worried look.   
  
"Okay." he handed me a apple and marched me out the door.   
  
I was trying to pull my quiver on buckle me sword on my belt and eat my apple at the same time.   
  
I must have looked really stupid judging by the stares I was getting.   
  
We walked outside and saw several elves there also.  
  
"These elves are also in training" he smiled and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He walked away and I went to join Trin.  
  
"Suil." hi. I greeted him back and we just talked about nothing for at least twenty minutes. Then a tall dark haired elf walked out of the palace.  
  
"That must be the captain." one of the elves hissed. The captain saw me and walked over.   
  
"You must be Peregrin Took. I have heard many good things about you." he smiled.  
  
I smiled back and responded with a quick nod.   
  
He told us to get out our bows and fire at the targets when he said so.   
  
We all loaded our bows and he said " Leithio I philinn!" release the arrows! About twenty arrows flew to the target and a few hit the target. Mine was at least ten inches away, the farthest away from the target.   
  
Handir glared at me and snickered.   
  
I glared back and Trin saw me. "Avo 'aro naeth" he whispered. Don't worry.  
  
Yeah I knew not to worry I had not shot a bow as long as they did.   
  
I never did learn how to shoot as well as the others.  
  
When sword training came along Trin was my partner as we fought one on one. He beat me almost every time.   
  
I could hear Handir snicker every time Trin pushed me to the floor. At the end of sword training I was covered in bruises.  
  
I went to learn some more elvish and by the end of the day I was exhausted.   
  
I still had to do some more archery and sword training to go. I let out a soft moan and slowly trudged back to the training grounds.   
  
When I got there Handir smirked and said. "Oh, little halfling tired already? To weak to go on." Trin glared at him and said sharply.   
  
"Dîn!" silence. I smirked back and finished training.  
  
Stuffing some bread in my mouth during break I went and sat by Trin.   
  
I can't understand Trin half the time but his presence was comforting. I was told that they would only talk in elvish to me so I would be able to hear it more.   
  
"Mae carnen." well done. "Hennaid." thanks, I said sarcasticly. He chuckled and said, "Baw, le Ú-chenion." no you don't understand.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. I did horribly.  
  
He smiled and we went back to sword training. When I was at least able to hit something we stopped and went to bow and arrow.   
  
We got to the point when my arrow was at least a few inches away from the center.  
  
Finally I was excused and went into my room and fell quickly asleep. 


	8. Word From Gondor

Chapter 8 Word from Gondor  
  
Eight weeks later I was able to beat some of the weaker elves and speak a bit of elvish fluently.  
  
It was after training when we were eating lunch and laughing.  
  
Suddenly a elf rushed through the doors. His hair was messed up and he seemed out of breath.   
  
"Gondor calls for aid." he said this in the common tongue and I almost didn't catch it.   
  
I translated and a few of the elves rushed over to the tall windows.   
  
Trin led me there and looked out worriedly. Jumping up and down I still couldn't see.  
  
I hate being short!  
  
Trin saw me and found a chair that I stood on. A soft flame was lit on a distant mountain.   
  
All the elves were very worried and spoke of the army heading out.  
  
A sudden fear of battle spiked through me. I hated fighting and the mere thought made me shudder.  
  
Trin was very worried and went instantly to speak to Legolas.  
  
I followed.  
  
When we found him he already knew. He decided it was best that we went to help as soon as possible.   
  
He wanted to get there before the battle.   
  
We would leave the next day.  
  
  
  
I went upstairs to pack and found my pipe.  
  
I smiled and carefully wrapped it in a soft silk. I gathered up some other things, another tunic, my comb, and a small stone to sharpen my blade.  
  
I laid down and hoped Merry would be there then fell asleep.  
  
A/N– Yes I know a short chapter. The next one will be longer.  
  
Reviews- I'm going to reply to all the reviews in this chapter but later it would only be one chapter at a time.  
  
Ice Ember- I love reading stories when their friends too! But I hate slash *shudders*  
  
Kawaii Elf Girl- Thanks! I've been making up this story for months now and have just started to write it down  
  
Karri- Well, I didn't mean to make them mean. They're just suspicious. I mean with Bilbo causing trouble and the fact that Mirkwood is kinda evil. I wouldn't trust him either  
  
szhismine- thanks!!   
  
Ice Ember- I'll try to write fast!  
  
Ice Ember- Haha!! I don't like Handir either but decided to give Pip a hard time.  
  
Kit cloudkicker- Sorry about not making the paragraphs! I was really busy and had no time. I'll try to do that from now on! 


	9. Heading to Gondor

Chapter 9. Heading to Gondor  
  
We were all woken up early.  
  
Trin and Legolas led me to the stables and pointed to a large black horse.   
  
My first thought was of the black riders but I saw that the horse had a white spot on her head. It was like a star in the black of night.  
  
"Okay, mount." Legolas said smiling. I felt very stupid at that moment. I didn't know how to mount a horse.  
  
Trin seemed to realize this and told it to Legolas. Legolas smiled and heightened the stirrups.   
  
"First rule in mounting a horse is you never walk behind it!" Legolas said this softly so the others couldn't hear.  
  
"You put one foot in the stirrup and just push yourself up." he did this on Arod.  
  
"Easy." he smiled. I looked at the horse and nodded.  
  
Putting one foot on the stirrup I pushed myself up a little to hard and fell over the other side. I laughed along with the others and Legolas told me  
  
"I did that once but I fell forwards and the horse bucked me off." I got on the right way and asked.   
  
"It's just like riding Bill right?" Legolas nodded and smiled.  
  
We started off at a walk to get use to the road.  
  
I learned that Elenril was the name of my horse. I stroked the horse on the neck to earn it's trust.   
  
We stopped for lunch and continued on.  
  
Soon we got to a trot.  
  
At first it was silent then we began to laugh and talk. Some of elves even began to sing.  
  
Soon it got dark.   
  
"Go to sleep Pippin." Legolas' voice came from behind me. "Trin and I will ride next to you so you don't fall off. When you wake we will be in Rohan."   
  
I nodded and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
"Wake up!" Legolas shook me and I opened my eyes. It was already light.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked groggily.  
  
"About nine o'clock." Legolas grinned.   
  
"Oh." I whispered, embarrassed that I slept that late.  
  
"Are we in Rohan?" he nodded and said this very sternly.  
  
"Listen up! If you see any troops then don't just think they're good. Some troops could be pretending to be Rohirrim soldiers."   
  
I nodded confused.   
  
"You're going to be scout for a while with Handir." Legolas said. I frowned and moved my horse in the direction of the scowling elf.  
  
When we had ridden up the hill away from the others he glared and snapped. "Okay, here are the rules. I'm right you're wrong, I'm big you're small, I'm in charge your not. When we're up here we will not talk, speak, or even breathe the same air. Got it?"   
  
I stared at him. "Do you have any friends." I asked moving my horse away from his.  
  
He just rolled his eyes and we looked across the fields. We rode for about five miles when I saw some dust flying up in the air. I couldn't see properly so I stood in my saddle.   
  
Over twenty horsemen rode towards us. I nudged Elenril and we galloped back to Handir. I told him what I had seen and he nodded.  
  
We both went back to the others. Legolas told us that Handir would take the horses and we were going to hide in some trees and wait. We waited until the horsemen were in view. They were of Rohan I was positive but were they real Rohirrim?  
  
I got my bow ready when I saw the horsemen ride near the trees.  
  
The elves were about to shoot when I saw something.  
  
A small white horse and it's rider. The rider was small and dressed in Rohan armor but even that didn't hide his curly brown hair. He had large brown eyes and bare feet.  
  
Merry.  
  
"Dartho! Baw!" I leapt down from the tall tree branches and looked at the halfling.  
  
It was Merry all right.  
  
I smiled but I doubt he could see me since my hood was up.   
  
"Merry?" I asked. Merry looked at me really hard the he broke out into a huge grin.   
  
"Pip!" he jumped off the pony and embraced me. I hugged him back and soon we were laughing. I heard a soft thud next to me and saw Trin staring at Merry.   
  
"Man I eneth lín?" what is your name.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck." I answered knowing Merry wouldn't know elvish. My cousin just stared at me.  
  
"You know the elf speak?" he asked.   
  
I chuckled. We always use to call the elven language elf speak.  
  
"Yeah, in a way."   
  
"We bast go back. Handir is keeping all the horses." I walked with Merry until we came to the many horses.   
  
Handir saw us and narrowed his eyes at the humans. "Filthy humans." I heard him mutter then he saw Merry. He just rolled his eyes and walked to his horse.   
  
I walked over to Elenril and grabbed her reigns.  
  
Suddenly she reared up screaming and bolted. I looked around and saw a arrow with the tip pulled off.  
  
I glared at Handir who was putting away his bow.   
  
"Does he always do that?" Merry asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Elenril tulo si!" Elenril come here! I yelled to the horse. Elenril recognized my voice and jogged back to me.  
  
"Smart horse." Merry smiled. I helped him on and we rode back to the camp area they were setting up.  
  
"Hey Pippin." Handir walked over with a smirk on his face. "Your turn to go hunting." he gave us a huge grin and walked off. "Hurry up." the elf said.  
  
I let out a moan and turned to Merry. "Do you want to come?"   
  
I asked. "Sure." he grinned and we set off. I pulled out my bow and we walked until we saw a large duck.  
  
Merry and I looked at each other. I reached into my quiver and pulled out a arrow.   
  
I aimed and fired. The arrow hit the duck in the back of the head but it didn't die. The arrow bounced off and fell to the ground while the duck flew away.   
  
"What the?" I started pulling out one of my arrows then noticed it didn't have a tip. Pulling out another I saw it didn't have one either. I poured out my whole quiver and saw none of the arrows had tips. Merry was laughing mainly because of my reaction. I saw I slip of paper that read.  
  
Pippin.   
  
Your not going to kill many things with the arrows you have.  
  
Handir  
  
I glared at the letter and read it to Merry.   
  
Merry didn't really seem to care about the letter but was quite worried about what we would eat that night.  
  
Finally we decided to look for some plants.   
  
We got mushrooms, apples, and carrots. When we walked back into camp a few of the elves looked up and smiled.   
  
"Good, some meat."  
  
"Not really. You see Handir here broke my arrows so I was unable to hunt. We're having plants tonight." I said this as cheerfully as I possibly could.   
  
We ate the plants and then set up bed rolls. Merry's was right next to mine.  
  
"I'm glad your back Pip." he smiled as he fell asleep. Me too Merry, I thought, me too.  
  
A/N - Sorry about taking so long. It's close to Christmas and I wasn't able to upload.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kit Cloudkicker- Yes he would. And your welcome :o)  
  
szhismine- Pip is doing a great job! Thanks  
  
Ice Ember- Thanks!! 


	10. Orc Attack!

Chapter 10 Orc Attack!  
  
We were woken up early that morning and I woke up easily out of habit but Merry groaned and pulled his blanket over his head.   
  
We ate a quick breakfast of apples and lembas. We drew sticks to see who would scout ahead.  
  
Of course Handir and I were chosen.  
  
We mounted and rode ahead of everyone else. Handir declared he would look to the right and I would look to the left. He rode off to the right until I couldn't see him, good.  
  
I just rode enjoying the sunrise soaking in it's bright rays. Just looking at it I felt like I was in the Shire. The purple and pink blended together with the orange and red and in the middle was the bright red ball of fire.   
  
I was not really paying attention to anything else but a shout caught my ears.   
  
"Orch! Na in annún!" 'Orcs! To the west!" Handir's shout rang through my head as I turned Elenril around and galloped back to the other men and elves.  
  
"Orch!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then realizing lot of the men didn't speak elvish.  
  
"Orcs!" I yelled again. Now a wave of fear ran through the men. The elves pulled out their bows and told me to get mine while Elenril was trotting over to Merry's pony.   
  
"Hit them when they come over the hill." Legolas told me. I placed a reassuring hand on Merry's shoulder.  
  
  
  
The orcs came over the hill on the strangest looking animals I had ever seen. They looked like a cross between a wolf and a bear.  
  
"Wargs." Legolas moaned, he hates wargs. Trin fired first and brought one of the monsters down. It fell with a scream falling over and crushing it's rider. I fired and hit one of the wargs in it's leg.   
  
Merry raised his eyebrows and said "Good shot." I smiled and reloaded my bow bringing down another.  
  
Soon all the elves were shooting down the orcs and wargs. There were more than we expected. We thought there would be twenty. There were about thirty racing to us.  
  
When the wargs were brought down we heard a shout as a warg had jumped down from the cliff above us and had attacked one of the Rohan soldiers.   
  
Snarling it advanced followed by at least fifty more, they had surrounded us!   
  
I yanked out my sword the same time Merry pulled his out.   
  
I noticed he still had the blade that Strider had given us at Weathertop. I nudged Elenril and she began galloping at full speed to the rushing wargs.   
  
The other elves were already fighting. I slashed at a wargs face and it fell to the ground, dead. I swung my blade and chopped the head off the orc rider. Merry was riding next to me and had just stuck his knife in a orc's chest.   
  
All I could hear was the screams of the orcs and men as they died. I was so involved in killing an orc I didn't see the warg until it was too late. I was shoved off Elenril who screamed and shot away. I hit the ground hard pain racing through my left arm.   
  
The warg growled and leaned closer to me it's horrid breath making my eyes water. It's heavy paw was pushing on my throat making yellow spots dance before my eyes. It growled and pushed harder.   
  
Then everything went black.  
  
Reviews-  
  
cherryfaerie- Thank you! And he is being real mean!  
  
szhismine- Me too! Pip and Merry are so sweet.  
  
Ice Ember- Thanks!! I would kill Handir but I have big plans for him! *big grin*  
  
legolas-lvr- Oh I will! And I don't mind if you give me ideas or ways to improve! 


	11. Gondor

Chapter 11. Gondor  
  
"Is he okay?" I heard my cousin's worried voice.   
  
"I think so." a very familiar voice said near me. I slowly opened my eyes seeing two shadowy figures moving.  
  
I groaned and shifted feeling a sharp pain in my wrist.  
  
"Stop moving." the familer voice said soothingly.  
  
I forced my eyes to focus and saw a tall figure.   
  
"Aragorn?" I asked groggily wondering why my head was hurting so badly.   
  
"It is I" The human smiled and nodded.   
  
"Is Merry okay?" I asked.   
  
"Right here Pip." his voice came from behind me making me jump. When I landed a sharp pain rang through my arm. I let out a small hiss, Aragorn's small smile turned into a worried frown.   
  
"Where does it hurt?" he asked.   
  
"My arm." I muttered.   
  
"Let me see it." He said as I lifted my hurt arm.   
  
He poked my arm drawing a small gasp or his and when he touched anywhere from my wrist to elbow it hurt terribly.   
  
"Why does my head hurt so much?" I asked softly my head spinning.  
  
"You blacked out after one of wargs stepped on your neck. A few seconds later we came and Merry finished off the warg." the man looked behind me at Merry.   
  
I frustrated me because I couldn't see my friend. I didn't know if he was even behind me anymore.   
  
"Is Merry hurt?" I asked in a weak voice that didn't sound at all like me.  
  
"Not really Pip it's just a scratch." Merry's voice rang behind me.  
  
"A thribi! Herdir perian, hé thir baro a haru." 'A scratch! 'Master hobbit, this looks like a wound.' I heard Trin's voice and it sounded like he was tending to Merry.   
  
"Gaw foeg?" 'How bad?' I asked.   
  
"Tovon, tu al cuil coth." 'Deep, but not life threatening.' he said.   
  
"Come where I can see you." I moaned.  
  
"Kay!" Merry said happily glad to get out of his current position.   
  
"Dartho! Daro....telu!" 'Wait! Almost.....done!' Trin's musical voice rang. I heard Merry stand up and sit down by me. Then I got a good look at my cousin. His right arm was put op in a sling and a bandage was wrapped around his head.   
  
"What did I break?" I asked.  
  
"A rib and probably your arm but your arm is most likely fractured." Aragorn decided.   
  
"Good." I smiled and laid down.  
  
"We're going to ride to Gondor tomorrow. It will take us at least a week to get there. That's plenty of time for your arm to heal." The future king smiled.  
  
"Good." I said softly.   
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Ho's Daro dil hon thir." 'He's always stuffing his face' Trin muttered. I chose to ignore him, he would pay for that comment later.  
  
"Let Pippin sleep." Aragorn pushed the elf and hobbit away from me and I fell into a peaceful slumber after eating some bread.   
  
The next morning we left at noon. I found out exactly how hard it was to ride a horse with a fractured and almost slipped off a few times. Merry rode next to me on his tiny pony.   
  
"Hey, ho to the bottle I go.." he started singing softly before trailing off. I grinned, that was a song I had made up when I was old enough to drink. It was our favorite drinking song.  
  
"And what were you singing Master hobbit?" Gimli asked from behind Legolas.  
  
"A drinking song." he replied.  
  
"Go ahead and sing it's too quiet maybe you two can lighten their spirits." The elf muttered. Merry looked at me and I grinned back.   
  
We broke out into the song loudly. "HEY HO TO THE BOTTLE I GO, TO HEAL MY HEART AND DROWN MY WOE, RAIN MAY FALL AND WIND MAY BLOW, BUT THERE WILL BE MANY MILES TO GO." We went softer. "SWEET IS THE SOUND OF THE POURING RAIN, AND THE STREAM THAT RUNS FROM HILL TO PLAIN, BETTER THAN RAIN OR RIPPLING BROOK." Merry stopped but I continued in my loud high voice. "IS A MUG OF BEER INSIDE THIS TOOK!" "HEY." we both yelled and just started laughing.   
  
Most of the men laughed along and we taught it to some. Closing my eyes I could imagine the Mordor armies expressions when this army went over a hill singing a drinking song.  
  
We rode for the rest of the week with nothing happening except we shared a load of drinking songs and sung every song we knew.   
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had left at least five days ago to some place called the Paths of the Dead.   
  
We road over a large hill and a huge mountain rose above us. It was made of white stone. Just looking at it took my breath away.  
  
"Minas Tirith, the white city." Gandalf said.  
  
A/N - I'm not sure if the elvish is right or if the lyrics to Pippin's drinking song. I tried to be as close as possible.   
  
I'm not really sure how long it takes for a fractured arm to heal but I'm sure with Aragorn and Gandalf's help it wont be that long  
  
Kit Cloudkicker- He does need to get a life :-)  
  
Legolas-lvr- That's okay! And I will!  
  
Littlesaiyangirl- Yeah, don't you just want to hug him? I do. :-)  
  
Ice Ember- I try to make my stories as interesting as possible. I'm glad that this one worked out!  
  
That's all I have time for. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm almost at thirty!!! That's like thirty times more than what I thought I would get. :-) 


	12. Eve of Battle

Chapter 12. Eve of Battle  
  
We rode to the huge gates and the opened as we looked at them. Wonderfully carved, they had giant kings carved into them.   
  
We rode in the king's eyes staring at us.  
  
When we rode I had to stop myself from laughing at the looks the Gondorian soldiers gave us.   
  
Trin was sure enjoying the attention.   
  
We rode up to the courtyard and unmounted. I walked over to Merry and Gandalf waited for us.   
  
"You two listen! Denethor if Boromir's father." we looked at each other. "Don't make him grieve any more than he has to. Don't mention Aragorn, Frodo, or the ring. In fact just let me talk."   
  
We both nodded and walked behind him. We walked into a huge hall made of white stone like everything else. There were statues of kings lining the hall. The people here must be very bored seeing the same white stone with the same kings.   
  
I sighed, maybe the most exciting thing is when they got a new statue. I was so involved in my thought I ran right into Gandalf who had stopped in front of the steward. Merry snickered as I stumbled back. Gandalf gave me a glare and bowed. Merry bowed as well but I noticed Trin was behind me and we bowed in a elvish fashion.   
  
When we rose I saw the horn of Gondor in Denethor's hands. My eyes widened and I'm sure Merry saw the same thing, Boromir's horn.   
  
"I bring news Denethor." Gandalf started in his boring slow voice.   
  
"Have you brought news about why my son is dead?" he asked looking at us tears in his eyes.   
  
My breath came faster and I couldn't help myself. "Boromir died because of us, my cousin and I."  
  
"Pippin." Gandalf glared at me wacking me with his staff to shut me up.   
  
I did but Merry didn't "He fell saving our lives from many foes if it wasn't for him we would both be dead." Now Gandalf wacked both of us and Trin gave me a hard glare.   
  
"No, go on." Denethor whispered. Oh no, I looked at Gandalf ready to catch his staff if it came near my head.  
  
"Our camp was attacked and our group fled in different directions." I stopped there, how could I tell him without telling about Frodo.   
  
"Our kinsman was trapped and we distracted the Uruk-hai by running away. One of them was about to chop us in two when Boromir came." Merry helped out.   
  
"He was shot many times before he fell. Then the Urks caught us and were bringing us to Isengaurd because.." I was stopped there by a really hard wack from Gandalf.   
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"We bring help from both Mirkwood and Rohan. Mordor will strike hardest here." Gandalf said loudly so we wouldn't say anything else.  
  
"We don't need any help." the steward said softly. What an idiot, I thought, we bring over two thousand good men and six thousand more of the Rohirrim were coming.  
  
"Yes you do." Gandalf said.  
  
"And what would we want with the Rohirrim who never came to our aid and a bunch of horrid elves!" he shouted.   
  
"Ir sabo ho pedo?" 'What did he say?' I heard Trin whisper. I winced, afraid he would ask. I muttered and saw him tense up glaring at the man.   
  
"Do you think I don't know about this Aragorn! How could a lowly ranger become the king! I wont allow it! I think this is insane letting him take the throne. He would be an awful king!" the man shouted.   
  
"Baw!" 'No!' I exploded. "Ho peth no a edo ara tó let peth ai no!" 'He would be a better king than you would ever be!' I shouted earning a really hard wack from Gandalf.  
  
"He speaks the language of the elves." He growled.   
  
Oops, I sort of shrunk and saw Merry trying his hardest to not laugh. I meant every word.   
  
"Trin take them to where they will be sleeping." Gandalf muttered. The elf looked confused and I translated quickly then he nodded and pulled us out. It's not like Gandalf cant speak elvish maybe he was too mad to even try.   
  
I better stay clear.   
  
We went into another room of white stone and Trin sat us on the beds making sure we weren't going to destroy anything.   
  
When he left we reorganized our room to show as little of the white as we could. We pulled out some of the extra sheets and hung them on the walls. Now the walls were a dark blue with the occasional white tree.  
  
Merry yawned and looked at our colorful room.  
  
"Sleep?" I asked and he nodded. We argued over who got the bed by the window and he won he always wins. Maybe it's because he's older.   
  
We were both asleep in moments.   
  
A loud horn blasted through the quiet room. We both jumped and looked around in a daze.   
  
"That was the noon horn." I heard a voice and jumped. Aragorn smiled. "You both slept late." I nodded and leapt out of be onto the hard ground.  
  
"I see you did some redecorating." he said looking around.  
  
"White's boring." I said as I walked over to Merry who's head was buried in his blanket.   
  
"WAKE UP MER!" I yelled into his ear. When he still slept I yelled "ORCS!" into his ear. That got him. He shot out of bed his hand flying to his sword.   
  
"Where?" he said groggily.   
  
"That was mean." Aragorn smiled. I shrugged and looked at Merry, he was still trying to figure out where the orcs were.  
  
"We use to do that all the time when we were kids, one would yell 'GOBLINS!' into the other's ear. It was fun." I grinned at Aragorn who was trying to picture us young and yelling goblins.  
  
"Hurry, you have to help, the battle will probably be tonight." and with that said the ranger walked out. Merry was pulling on his newly tailored hobbit coat.   
  
"That's the coat you wore out of the Shire right?" I asked softly.   
  
He looked down "Yeah. Where's yours?" I grinned and pulled out my old blue jacket and scarf.   
  
"I really couldn't train with a scarf and heavy jacket now could I?" I asked while I pulled off my sleeping tunic. I rummaged through all my cloths and pulled out a blue tunic and pants. When I had finished dressing and brushing my hair we walked outside.  
  
Catapults were being put up all over the place. We walked to where they were putting more chains on the door and gathering up all the men able to fight. I saw a young man in armor saying goodbye to his young wife who's cheeks glistened with tears. I sighed and tried not to cry myself.   
  
"Pippin! Have you gotten your armor?" The captain of the army walked up to me.   
  
"Um..no." I said in a soft voice.   
  
"I put it in your room." he said nodding and walking away.   
  
"Merry! Your armor's in your room too!" A Rohirrim soldier yelled to Merry. We just walked back to our room.   
  
Lying on Merry's bed was a leather and silver chest plate, helmet, and chain mail. I looked at my armor. A silver chest plate, a golden chain mail shirt, and a golden helmet. The helmet was really interesting. It's sides came down father than Merry's, what looked like a hawk was at the nose. It's beak protecting the nose.  
  
"We better get this stuff on, I want to get use to it." I nodded and pulled on my chain mail. I was surprised at how light it was. I buckled on my chest plate and found a neck guard also. I fastened it around my neck and turned around.  
  
Merry was in his armor and was smiling. "Sort of says 'Hit me!' Doesn't it." I glared at him. I knew he was talking about my armor.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I grinned. "Might as well wear targets."   
  
"C'mon."   
  
Merry said grabbing his helmet and walked out the door. I followed him running into the captain outside.   
  
He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "Where are your arm guards?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't get any." I said softly. He just smiled.   
  
"Here." he handed me some silver arm guards that I strapped on while trying to follow Merry.   
  
"It's gettin darker." he said looking up.  
  
"Yeah." I said lost in thought. Then I saw something marching to us. At first it looked like a cloud on the ground. When it got closer I saw thousands and thousands of orc, uruk-hai, and trolls. Off in the distance there were thousands of oliphaunts.  
  
"So it begins." Merry whispered.   
  
Reviews:  
  
littlesaiyangirl- Thanks I'll look that up. :)  
  
Ri0t-Gurl- Thank you so much!   
  
Wren- Yeah but you have to remember it's all AU so the war can last longer.  
  
Rachel13- Thank you and say hi to your pet hobbit for me :)  
  
Ice Ember- I know aren't they adorable!  
  
Sorry about the wait I was out of town and wasn't able to get internet 


	13. The attack on Gondor

Chapter 12. The Attack on Gondor.  
  
We were stationed around the wall and were looking at the army approching us.  
  
"Pip." Merry's frightened voice started.   
  
"Yes Mer?" I asked looking into his scared eyes.  
  
"Whatever happens, don't leave me." I felt tears rise into my eyes and threaten to spill over.   
  
"Okay Mer, we'll see the Shire again." I swore. He nodded and hugged me. I teared up thinking that this could be the last time I ever hugged my cousin.   
  
"Merry." Eomer stood there looking at us tears shinning in his eyes as well. "We are sappose to be stationed near the gate the elves stand here."   
  
"You mean I can't fight with Pip?" Merry's eyes widdened in shock.   
  
"No, I'm sorry. Come along." Now I could fell the tears falling down my cheeks.  
  
"Come on Pip, be brave, for me." he put his gloved hand under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. He turned and followed Eomer.. I felt a hand on my soldur and turned around.   
  
"Avo nallo." 'Don't cry." Trin nealed next to me and wiped the tears off my cheeks. I nodded and we took our places on the wall. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. They got rather close to the wall and I could hear the faint cry of "FIRE!" from the enemy.   
  
Huge rocks flew through the air crushing everything in it's path. We ducked to avoid getting crushed by the rock.   
  
"NAUR!" 'FIRE!' Trin shouted sending rocks in the enemy's direction as well. Orcs were crushed and several elves let out cheers seeing the orc's blood stain the ground.   
  
On comand from Gandalf we loaded our bows and fired at will. One by one the orcs fell where they stood. Why don't they attack? A voice in my head asked. Then I saw the trolls. The pushed protected ladders to the wall.  
  
"THE TROLLS! GET THE TROLLS!" Gandalf yelled while galloping to the Rohirrim.  
  
Merry and I made breif eye contact and his horse went with Gandalf, they were going to attack by horseback. That's how I heard they won the battle of Helm's Deep.   
  
We contenued to shoot the trolls but only one died. One of the huge ladders was right in front of my area. We put our bows away and drew our long swords. When the first orc came over the ladder we were ready.   
  
As it leaped over the edge I shoved my sword into it's chest. Instantly black blood covered my arms. My gold gloves changed to black and the orc collapsed. I yanked my sword free.  
  
I saw Trin slicing off the head of a rather large orc and went to help him. We stood back to back slicing the throats or in my case chopping off legs.   
  
We went further into the city and started helping the men fight. One man had two orcs advancing to him and one that was attacking from behind.   
  
We shot them and he tipped his helmet in gratatude.   
  
We smiled and looking around I saw that the young captain of Gondor was nowhere to be seen. We ran to the courtyard and saw Denethor carring his son Faramir on a streacher. Trin and I looked at one another then figured out what was happening.   
  
"No!" I whispered as we raced to the doors. They locked before we could get in. Leaning against the door I heard the crazy man say. "Light a fire in our flesh."   
  
My eyes widdened. "He's going to burn Faramir alive!" I said urgently to Trin who didn't understand a thing I had just said but heard the fear in my voice. He drew his dagger and cut off the lock, why didn't I think of that?   
  
We both shoved the door open and shot in. Fire leapt around the two men.   
  
"Ago, Faramir!" 'Hurry, Faramir!" I dashed after him as he shoved Denethor to the ground. I pushed Faramir off the burning wood.   
  
I quickly tried to put the fire out with my bloodsoaked gloves. I felt hands close around my throat and saw Denethor trying to choke me.  
  
"YOU WONT TAKE MY SON!" he screamed. Trin tried to get him off and did. He shoved the stewerd out of the way but the man tripped over me and fell into the fire. The man screamed and burnt to death.   
  
Trin crouched next to Faramir. "Gaw harno?" 'What happened?' I asked.  
  
"Ho aun harn ei auth." 'He was wounded in battle.' Trin said softly. "Here, help him, give him medicine." I told the Gondorian guards. They nodded and gathered around him.  
  
"Ti ammen maeth." 'Let us fight.' Trin said as he ran out the door. I followed only to be greeted by hundreds of orcs. The only other people there were a few elves.  
  
We went to help. At least ten orcs raced up to us. We fought for I don't know how long. One very large orc with a sword in one hand a cruel knife in the other rushed up to Trin. It raised it's sword as if to strike the elf's head. Trin blocked the blow with his sword but then the orc jammed the dagger into his chest.   
  
Reviews- I tried to write so fast I had no time to get any reviews :) 


	14. The End of the Battle

Chapter 14 The end of the battle  
  
Horror spiked through me as I watched the brave warrior fall to his knees.   
  
"NO!!" I screamed running to him. I didn't even notice that more elves had rushed in. I didn't even see Handir come in. I kneeled by Trin catching him as he fell.  
  
"Suliad Pippin." 'Hello Pippin." he whispered. "Dartho ninio." 'Don't cry.' he whispered as he wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Im me ac glingo amarth tha ain re mellon. Muindor nin." 'I am glad fate has made us friends. My brother.' Trin whispered his voice growing softer with each breath.  
  
"Lothron le rado sidh." 'May you find peace.' I said hugging my good friend as his last breath left him. The tears caused streaks on my dirty face as I just now noticed the orcs were dead.   
  
"Pippin." Handir started softly his voice was pain filled.   
  
Rage overflowed in me. I hated them. I pulled the black dagger out of Trin. It didn't even look black any more. It was red from my friends blood. Mordor would pay.   
  
I followed Handir out of the clearing looking back at my friends still form.  
  
I felt nothing, I was numb.   
  
I looked at the advancing army and the grip on my sword tightened. A screech blasted through me as I felt the numbness shatter.  
  
I looked up as a monster flew by me. No wait, nine monsters.  
  
"Nazgul." Handir's voice was soft. I just looked up. One of the beasts saw us and dived. Several swords shot up ready to block it's huge claws. I was frozen in fear.   
  
"GO!" I heard Handir shout as he pushed me. Sense returned as I ran to the wall looking at the creatures approching.   
  
What if they come from behind? That annoying voice in my head asked. But there is noting back there only water. I protested. And the enemy doesn't have boats? It asked back. "I'll go later." I said out loud getting a strange stare from the elf next to me.   
  
The whole city shook and I almost fell. I looked over the edge and saw a giant battering ram being pulled back and another huge rumble shook the wall.  
  
A crash. They had broken through.   
  
I kept fighting on the wall until I saw a wraith land on the ground near us. The fell beast was about to eat whoever it had killed when a man stepped in front of it. He raised his sword and chopped off the beast's head. The wraith stood up and walked to him. The wraith's hand gripped his throat about to kill him when it let go. I'm not sure why. The man took off his helmet to revile that he was in fact a woman. That startled me but she stabbed it in the face driving it to it's knees as it died.   
  
I finally gave into the voice and ran to the back.  
  
Orcs had gathered as if waiting for something. Black boats sailed into the river and stopped at the docks. My eyes widdened at the thought of more enemies. Instead of orcs, men, or other beasts only Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli jumped out.   
  
That's stupid, the voice said.  
  
How can they beat all those orcs?  
  
Aragorn began charging and what looked like thousands of green shadows raced behind him. The dead! The paths of the dead, the dead, it just fit. I raced down the hill and shot to Legolas' side.  
  
"Ir gweth le er glaer?" 'What took you so long?' I asked grinning.   
  
He just chuckled and said. "Good did Trin teach you that?"   
  
The image of Trin lying on the ground rushed back, "No, he's dead." I whispered. Legolas' eyes clouded over and tears sprung into them.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He said knowing how good we were getting along.   
  
"LEGOLAS!" Aragorn shouted and we saw the oliphaunts running to us. He just grinned and ran to one. He grabbed it's trunk and swung over to it's leg climbing a bit before jumping to the other leg climbing to the top. He shot some of the men off and swung back to the strap that held all the men on. He cut that and the huge thing fell off so just the oliphaunt was left. He loaded three arrows into his bow and shot into it's head. He then surfed down the trunk and landed in front of Gimli and me.  
  
"That still counts as one!" The dwarf said gruffly. I couldn't help but laugh. I watched the dead kill the rest.   
  
They gathered around Aragorn and the king said "Release us."   
  
"Bad idea!" Gimli said sharply.   
  
"You gave us your word!" The king growled.   
  
"Your oath had been competed, you are free." The king closed his eyes as they turned into dust and flew into the wind.  
  
I walked among the dead making sure that no more orcs survived. Lying in a odd angle was the fell beast. Next to it was a heap of black robes and a twisted mask. A dead horse lay next to it and under the horse was it's rider, King Theoden, dead. A figure was on the ground next to the fallen king.   
  
"Eowyn." Aragorn said softly. He crouched down to the still figure and felt for pulse. "She's alive! Take her to the House of Healing." He told a guard. I looked around and saw somthing in Rohan armor. I gave a small yelp and dashed to the body.  
  
"Merry Merry!" I cried shaking my cousin.   
  
"Pip, I'm cold." the hobbit shivered. I took off my bloodstained cloak and draped it over him.   
  
"You aren't going to leave me are you." he mumbled.   
  
"No Merry, I'm going to help you." I responded getting all teary. I couldn't lose him too. Suddenly Merry went limp in my arms.   
  
"Merry!" I cried panicking. Aragorn picked him up and gave him to one of the guards telling him the same thing he told to the guard who took Eowyn.   
  
"Come on Pippin." Legolas put his hand on my shoulder and tried to smile. I nodded wiping the tears off my face. Gandalf led us into the throne room but I wanted to go with Merry.   
  
"Sit." He pointed to the throne and I sat in it. No wonder the kings can sit in this thing for hours! It's the most comfteble thing I have ever sat in.  
  
"If the ring gets into Sauron's hands it doesn't matter if we win every war we shall still fall. We don't know if Frodo is still alive, but we must hope he is, we must try to believe he is at least." Gandalf said this slowly and Aragorn said.   
  
"Let's draw his gaze away from Frodo."   
  
"A diversion." Legolas said thoughtfully.  
  
"How do you say we do that?" Eomer snapped.   
  
"A battle!" I pipe up.  
  
"Yes! Attack the enemy when they aren't ready, then Frodo might be able to destroy the ring!" I said this too quickly.  
  
"Ready the troops, we leave tomorrow." Aragorn commander some guards.   
  
"Yes, you may go Peregrin Took." Gandalf grinned. I sprinted to the door and up some white stairs. There is the house of healing. I bolt in and the woman in charge glares. I decide to ignore her.   
  
"Merry." I sat on the edge of my cousin's bed and feel myself crying.   
  
Q"Here." the woman sits a chair by the bed and I sit. I looked my cousin over. He isn't wearing his armor, he's wearing a soft cotton shirt and pants. He lies still and pale. His arm has been bandaged and is lying across his chest. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I about jump out of my armor. It's Aragorn.   
  
"Change, I'll take care of Merry." he pushes me to the door and I begin the long walk to our room. When I got there I change into a tunic and pants. I walk quickly back and find Merry sitting up blinking.  
  
"What happened." I laughed and hugged him tight. Aragorn had also taken care of Faramir and Eowyn while I was gone.  
  
"So this is my little savior?" Faramir cocked an eyebrow and smiled. I just bowed (elven style) and said.  
  
"Peregrin Took sir." Merry rolled his eyes.   
  
"Pippin or Pip." I smiled back. The young man just smiled and asked   
  
"You couldn't have dealt with me and my father at the same time, where is the other who helped." I felt tears spring into my eyes and saw Merry's smile turn into a confused frown.   
  
"He's dead, killed by orcs." Faramir must have seen the pain in my eyes because he put a hand on my shoulder.   
  
"What was his name?" he asked softly.   
  
"Trin wait! That was his nickname....Trindir that's it." I said softly. He nods and smiles.   
  
"Thank you." he lays back down with a sigh. Eowyn is right there too tears shinning in her eyes.   
  
"I hate war because people are hurt emotionally and physically. I shouldn't have come. But it seems I have a hobbit savior also. Thank you also." she smiles sweetly at Merry. My cousin blushed a bright red. I just smiled and sat back down. Legolas walks in and sees me.  
  
"There you are! Your armor is washed and is in your room." he smiled and sat down also taking advantage of the resting time.  
  
"Armor?" I asked completely forgetting about the war tomorrow.   
  
"Yeah, tomorrow Black Gates, you know give Frodo the chance." he said his eyes closed. Darn, I had forgotten. Faramir changed the subject by asking about the Shire. We talked about our homeland for hours until it got dark.   
  
"Well, we better rest, we have a big day tomorrow."   
  
I sighed and ask "Can I stay in here?" Not wanting to leave Merry. He just smiles and nods. I fell asleep in that chair wishing we were back in the Shire again.  
  
Reviews:  
  
littlesaiyangirl- I'm sorry, I have to kill off all the good people one by one.  
  
Wren- Thank you! 


	15. The Black Gates

Chapter 15 The Black Gates.  
  
It was later than usual because it was light outside. Legolas shook me awake. The others were awakened by that too.  
  
"Okay one sec." I mumble as he hands me my armor. I put it on while I'm talking to Merry, Eowyn, and Faramir.   
  
"Do you have to leave?" Merry asked softly.   
  
"Yeah." I respond trying not to cry.  
  
"But what if you don't come back."   
  
"I'll come back." I said trying to sound hopeful.   
  
"I hope so, but now it seems like even hope is gone." He stared out the window.   
  
"Ennas I buar baw estel." 'There is always hope.' I say as Legolas leads me out. Merry doesn't know what I just said but Faramir leans over and tells him. I mount Elenril and we start to the Black Gates.   
  
We rode up to them. Great gates black and towering above us.  
  
"Let the lord of the black land come forth! Let justice be put upon him!" Aragorn shouts. We wait there for what seems like hours when there was a grating noise and the doors opened. Orcs marched out and in the distance I could see a mountain spitting fire and a tower and on top of the tower was The Great Eye.   
  
"Aragorn, Estel, Alastair." a cold voice whispers and it frightens Elenril.  
  
"I see in your eyes the same fear that would takes the heart of me. A day will come when the courage of men fails when we forsakes our friends and break all bounds of fellowship but it is not this day, this day we fight! " Aragorn begins a long speech. I pull out my sword when he is finished. He looks at the eye and turns around.   
  
"For Frodo." He says softly and his horse rushed to meet the black cloud. I nudged Elenril and she bolts after him. I can hear the others come also and I sink my sword into the nearest orc throat. I slash and feel something at my cloak. Too late, and orc pulled me off.   
  
Why does this always happen to me.  
  
I jammed the sword into it's throat and stand up. Something hard hits the back of my head and I fall to my knees. I turned around and saw a huge orc snarling. I use my sword to block but it was too quick. It's heavy boot crushed my ankle. I felt a surge of pain race through my leg and it just kept crushing my ankle. A elvish arrow struck it's neck and it fell with a scream. Handir crouched down near me.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah."I said and got up ignoring the pain in my leg.   
  
"Good." he rushed over to another orc and I sunk down to the ground to give my ankle a rest. In this position I could be attacked very easily so I found a shield and propped it up so I was behind a fort like the ones I built when I was little. I struck the orcs passing and they didn't even hurt me, they probably thought I was dead.   
  
Suddenly a crashing sound blasted through the land. Every head turned and watched the tower crumble into dust. With a blast the eye was gone.   
  
Several cheers echoed through the battle field but then with a mighty explosion the top of Mount Doom blew off.   
  
"Frodo." I whispered and tried to walk over there but collapsed into Legolas. I didn't even realize I had gotten up. Then a rumbling shook us and Mordor began to collapse. It sent every orc spiraling down into darkness. We stood there breathless for a moment then a great eagle landed.  
  
"Quickly! We must get to the halflings!" the eagle spoke. They were still alive. Gandalf climbed on the back of the largest one and flew away. I looked at the great birds as they flew away.  
  
"Pippin you're hurt." Legolas said sitting me down.   
  
"Not badly." I responded.   
  
"Your ankle is broken." he said feeling my ankle.  
  
"Yeah I know." He helped me walk over to Elenril and helped me on.  
  
"We'll look at that ankle when we get back." he smiled and handed me the reigns. We rode back and almost every step the horse took I let out a small hiss. We rode into the gates and I smiled. I would see Merry again! Frodo and Sam are probably alive and we would be going back to the Shire.   
  
I can't remember being happier. I felt as if I could fly. I didn't realize we had gotten to the house of healing.   
  
"Come on." Legolas helped me limp to the entrance and just then I realized how much it really hurt. Tears sprung into my eyes as I stepped with that foot. I stumbled with a small cry but Legolas caught me.   
  
Worried eyes locked on me and they asked 'are you okay?' I just nodded afraid if I talked I would cry out. He led me in and I saw Merry. His eyes widdened unsure where I was hurt.   
  
"Pip!" he shouted leaping up but one of the healers shoved his down. I was put in a bed by Merry who was panicking.   
  
"Is he okay what happened!" Merry demanded.  
  
"Oh Merry it's wonderful!" I said happily. Merry just stared at me.  
  
"What? The fact that you're hurt?"   
  
"No stupid! The ring is gone! Frodo and Sam are alive!" Merry grinned so did Faramir but Eowyn just sobbed in happiness. I let out a gasp when someone moved my ankle. Merry's eyes turned from complete happiness to worry.  
  
"What happened?" he asked and when I didn't answer he glared at the healer.   
  
"Broken ankle." I piped up.   
  
"An almost Splintered ankle. Broken in about five places good job Pip!" Legolas grinned. I just smiled back and shook my head. I could feel the healer trying to put the bone back into place. I cried out and bit my lip until I felt it bleed.  
  
"Don't move." the healer growled. He put a bandage around it and tied it tightly.   
  
"Don't walk!" I nodded and closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep for the next five years. I smiled to myself, it was over.   
  
Reviews:  
  
Ice Ember- Yea, I am evil *big grin*  
  
Ri0t-Gurl- AHH Not chocolate!!! Must resist no!!!!!!! Fine I'll post I love chocolate :)  
  
funky4657- That's true. He will be in later chapters.  
  
Legolas-lvr- aren't oliphaunts and mumakil the same thing? That's what I thought, I could be wrong.  
  
Rachel13- Pizza?! Gee that is a big complement! 


	16. Frodo and Sam

Chapter 15 Frodo and Sam.   
  
I opened my eyes and sunlight streamed into the room. I pushed myself up and looked around.   
  
"So you're awake?" Merry grinned. I just smiled.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.   
  
"I say about noon." Merry looked out the window.   
  
Noon! I slept until noon!  
  
I stretched and tried to stand up. I sunk down into my bed in pain. Merry stood up and offered his good arm. I smiled and leaned against him. We limped over to where Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stood.   
  
"Pippin are you sappose to be walking yet?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No." I just smiled.   
  
He rolled his eyes and I caught sight of two hobbits.  
  
"Are they okay?" I asked soft ly.  
  
"Yeah just sleeping. We're going to move them to separate rooms so they can rest." Aragorn lifted Frodo who looked so muck smaller and brought him to another room.   
  
The others followed and I was going to go but I saw movement.  
  
Sam was waking up.  
  
"Merry! Sam." I called my cousin who helped me to my wounded friend.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam blinked confused.  
  
"No Sam. It's Merry and Pippin, you're safe in Gondor." I responded tears running down my face.   
  
"Gondor? we were on Mount Doom." he said groggily. I just smiled.  
  
"No, you're safe." He looked confused then his eyes shone with fear.   
  
"Where's Mr. Frodo!" he shouted trying to get up. We both pushed him back.   
  
"Frodo's still sleepin." Merry smiled.   
  
"Oh." Sam seemed slightly embarrassed.   
  
"Do you feel well enough to take a walk?" Merry asked.   
  
"I think so."   
  
"We can just go to the courtyard and sit and talk. Not more than a five minute walk." Merry helped him up then pulled me up supporting me.   
  
"What's wrong with Mr. Pippin?" he asked softly.  
  
"Broken ankle." I muttered.   
  
He nodded and we walked. I declared I didn't need Merry's help and limped up there by myself. When we got up to the courtyard we sat down tired from the past few days.   
  
"Your adventure must be far more exciting than ours tell us Sam." Merry smiled.  
  
Sam told us about this traitor Gollum, how Faramir helped them, how they got into Mordor, when he mentioned Shelob I shuddered, he spoke of Mount Doom, and then when they were out and on the eagles.  
  
We were so involved in his story we spent hours telling each other. We heard the bell ring three times signaling that it was three o'clock.   
  
"We better get back and hope no one knows we're gone. Faramir promised no one would find out but just in case." Merry helped my up and we walked or in my case limped back.   
  
"Where have you been?" Legolas' sharp voice greeted us.  
  
"Scuse me Mr. Legolas. We were just talkin up in the courtyard." Sam smiled.  
  
"Fine! But don't run to me if Aragorn gives you a mean talking to." he raised his hands in a sign of defeat. We just rolled our eyes and sat down. It was about thirty minutes when we heard laughter coming from Frodo's room. We all froze and looked at each other.  
  
"Frodo." I whispered. We ran in but I got in after Merry because of my ankle. When I got to the doorway I just stood there watching Merry tackle Frodo and laugh. I smiled and leaned against the door.   
  
"Pippin!" Frodo exclaimed happily. I limped over and sat on the edge of the bed. He hugged me then saw how stiffened at the pain in my leg.  
  
"What happened?" he asked his smile gone.   
  
"Nothing Frodo. Just a small wound." he ruffled my hair like we were back in the Shire.  
  
"Gimli!" he shouted seeing the dwarf.   
  
"Frodo!" Gimli opened his arms and came over. I hoped he wouldn't jump on the bed because that would surly crush Frodo.  
  
"Legolas." Frodo smiled when he saw the elf. Legolas walked gracefully over and smiled.   
  
"Aragorn!" Frodo looked happily at the man as he grinned and walked over as well.   
  
"Where's Sam?" Frodo looked around for his friend.  
  
"In the other room." Merry grinned. "Sam, Sam come in here!" Merry yelled.  
  
Sam appeared in the doorway. "Hello Mr. Frodo. How are you feeling?" he asked sitting on the bed.   
  
"Sam, we did it. I never could have done it without you." Frodo had tears going down his face.   
  
"Pippin!" Handir shouted from the doorway. "Le obe al dabo ne no med ru risto." 'You are not allowed to be out of bed!' he snapped.   
  
"Avo pedo, eli anu guri!" 'Don't tell, it isn't hurting!' I pleaded. Frodo gave me a quizzical look.   
  
"Since when did you speak elvish?"   
  
"Since I joined Mirkwood's army." I smiled. "Bilbo was wrong, Lord Tharinduil is quite nice." Frodo just laughed. We talked for awhile then of course the subject turned to the Shire.  
  
"What will you do the second you get there?" Frodo asked excited.  
  
"I'm gonna see Rosie." Sam said with a dreamy look in his eyes. I snickered and the Gardner glared at me.  
  
"Oh yeah, at least I have a lass to go back to." he snapped. I put my hand over my heart and gasped like I was hurt.  
  
"Sam! I have a lass waiting for me as we speak!" I snapped back.   
  
"His mother." Merry hissed and earned himself a hard slap on the back of the head.   
  
"No! Diamond." with that said I sunk down into the chair I was sitting in and enjoyed the looks they were giving each other.  
  
"Diamond of Long Cleave?" Frodo asked.   
  
"Yup!" I grinned.   
  
"How do you know?" Merry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Cause, ummm, I just do." I started, making them all roll their eyes. Legolas walked in and smiled.   
  
"Aragorn is being crowned king tomorrow." he told us.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Frodo asked politely.  
  
"Only if you do." he said gently.  
  
"I don't mind." came from four different places in the room. He smiled and pulled up a chair. He told us some of the adventures with him and Aragorn.   
  
"And then Aragorn flipped over the cliff and fell into the mud and then.."  
  
"My friend, I think you were the one who fell in the mud." Aragorn walked in startling us.  
  
"No Estel, it was you. See the stain has never really come out." Legolas snatched the king's sleeve revealing a brown stain.   
  
Aragorn smiled, "You have a good memory." We laughed and the king sat with us.  
  
"Frodo, would you mind handing me that roll of bandages, Pippin let me see your ankle." Frodo grabbed the bandages and when he gave them to Aragorn I saw his hand. It was wrapped in bandages and the middle finger was gone.   
  
"What happened to your hand?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Oh." Frodo looked at his hand. "Gollum bit the ring off my finger." I winced thinking how much that hurt.  
  
"And how did that happen?" he motioned to my ankle.   
  
"Orc crushed it with it's boot." I shuddered.   
  
"So tell of Mirkwood." Frodo leaned forward eager to hear what Bilbo made up. We spent the rest of the day telling about our adventures.  
  
Reviews: About the last chapter, my spell checker messed up and it replaced every word. I think I got everyone but I missed a word. When it says Alastair I ment Ellesar. Sorry about that.  
  
Legolas-lvr- I never knew that. I guess that's what I get for not reading the books to carefully. :)  
  
Ri0t-Gurl- Yeah, I like being evil in my stories. :)  
  
rogue solus- Thanks!  
  
Littlesaiyangirl- Yeah, that's what happens in war. Thank you so much! And of course there will be a ton more chapters they have to get to the Shire right? ;) 


	17. The Return of the King

Chapter 17 The Return of the King  
  
I had been forced into a itchy fancy green tunic.  
  
Merry was wearing his hobbit jacket at least but they had told me that 'I was a soldier of Mirkwood and would dress like one' what about Merry? He was a soldier of Rohan and he wore comfteble clothes.   
  
I walked slowly over to get the rest of my uniform on. I pulled on my gloves which had all the blood off. I out on my cloak and went to get Merry.  
  
We walked slowly to the courtyard. I was still limping but not as badly. We walked through the people to the spot we were sappose to stand at, the front.   
  
I hate being shorrt!   
  
I looked around then I heard a soft singing.   
  
Aragorn.  
  
"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien.Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn'.Ambar-metta!" he sung quietly. He walked by some people and they bowed. Then a white banner stood before him. The banner was slowly pulled back showing Arwen.   
  
Her long black hair glistened in the sunlight. Aragorn pulled the banner out of her hand and just kissed her. The kissed for at least a minute. Then she laughed and hugged him. They walked by the other men who all bowed. Then Legolas walked up to the man.   
  
Legolas looked completely different. He was wearing nice clothes and a small crown upon his head. He looked like the prince he was.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen came to us and we bowed.   
  
"My friends, you bow to no one." Aragorn said bowing low. We watched as all of Gondor bowed to us.   
  
I couldn't decide if I should feel happy, embarrassed or what I had felt before he came over, hungry.   
  
After the ceremony we walked back to our rooms.   
  
"So we're really going back to the Shire." Merry said.  
  
"I can't believe it." Frodo whispered.  
  
I couldn't either. We had gone through so much. Death and life, sorrow and glee, victory and loss, but the most important thing we never lost was our friendship. That was the thing that got us through our hardships. I could imagine the Shire, all green and happy. Smiling I thought, no Frodo I can't believe it either.  
  
Author's note- Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be MUCH longer.  
  
I'm not sure if Aragorn's coronation is in the right order. So if it isn't I'm sorry.  
  
I forgot to put this in the last Chapter. I feel stupid for not putting the troll in the story. (The one Pip kills) I got mad at PJ for not putting it in the movie and here I go and don't put it in my story! :)  
  
Reviews-  
  
littlesaiyangirl- Yes there will be lots more!  
  
Ri0t-Gurl- Yay! More chocolate!!  
  
Wren- Thanks!!  
  
Ice Ember- I know aren't they sweet?  
  
Kit Cloudkicker- Yes I have and I loved it! 


	18. Visting Mirkwood

Chapter 18 Visiting Mirkwood  
  
We walked around Gondor one more time and thought our own thoughts. My thoughts were of Diamond and the Shire mostly Diamond.  
  
My horse and their ponies were being saddled up and we were about to go home.  
  
"HOBBITS!" that seemed to be Aragorn's favorite way of calling us.   
  
"WHAT!" We yelled back.  
  
"COME ON!" We grinned and walked back.   
  
Standing there were three ponies and Elenril. She trotted over to me and I hugged her muzzle.   
  
"Let's go home." Merry said softly almost not believing he had just said that. We mounted our ponies (or horse in my case) and rode out.   
  
We had been on the road for at least an hour when it started raining. Even the rain couldn't dampen our spirits. We rode through the rain singing a old drinking song.  
  
"Oh, you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry, but you'll never find a beer so brown, as the one we drink in our home town! You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true, comes from The Green Dragon!" We finished our song by sipping a bit of ale we had brought.   
  
"Let's rest here." Frodo said exhausted.   
  
It had been ten hours on the road and still the rain had not let up so we hung extra blankets over our heads creating a tent. We were all hungry and Merry tried to light a fire without much success.   
  
"Look Mer! You made a spark." I shouted trying to sound excited. He glared at me and kept trying to strike the flint.   
  
I snatched the flint away from him and quickly made a fire. We sat shivering and hungry around the fire. When the fire had warmed up I looked around. "What are we going to eat?"   
  
"I dunno." Merry responded only slightly interested.   
  
"Fine I'm going hunting." I stood up.   
  
"Make sure all your arrows have tips." Merry muttered. I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the tent.  
  
Silently I walked through the woods until I saw a rabbit. I shot it and a few others.   
  
Walking quickly back to the camp I hummed to myself.  
  
"Bout time." Sam growled snatching the rabbits. I smiled and opened my pack. A piece of paper fell out and a few elvish words were scribbled on it.   
  
'Tulo na lebethron bo le men mar. Legolas'   
  
"What does it say?" Merry asked looking over my shoulder.  
  
"Come to Mirkwood on your way home." I responded grinning at the looks they gave me. "Don't worry it's not all that bad, I bet even the spiders are gone."   
  
The rest of the hobbits nodded and we looked at our map. We were about a hundred miles north of Emyn Muil. We had been traveling a good thirty miles per hour. That was fast to me but maybe it was because we were ridding Gondor ponies and an elvish horse. Perhaps it was the fact that we had left at nine in the morning.  
  
We would make it to Mirkwood the next day.  
  
We ate and went to bed.   
  
The next morning we got up early and were on the road in a hour. After five hours we got to the woods. The other hobbits looked terrified to be there but Elenril trotted happily onward.   
  
Soon the others had forgotten their fear and began to admire the woods. We rode far in and soon it began to darken.   
  
"We better stop." I said getting off Elenril and setting my blanket down on the soft leaves so it was like a bed. We had another great meal provided by Sam then fell asleep.   
  
I couldn't wait to see Legolas and King Tharinduil the next day.  
  
Author's Notes: I know the time it took to get to Mirkwood isn't right. Maybe it is. I don't know but if you thought it was a little fast I'm sorry.  
  
I'm going to space out all the chapters I haven't I've just been really busy. School, band, and the story are all too much! I try my best.  
  
Reviews:   
  
Ice Ember- No I just didn't get that. Pip and Merry were the same size of Frodo and Sam! That bugged me. I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed! :)  
  
Kit Cloudkicker- Did you like it? And sorry about the cold. I hate colds!  
  
Littlesaiyangirl- I LOVE the extended editions! It really bugs me how PJ cuts out so much of The Great Tolkien's books!  
  
Legolas-lvr- Of course I'm going to put that part in!! I was also mad when PJ didn't put it in! It's my favorite part of the book! 


	19. Mirkwood Again

Chapter 19 Mirkwood again  
  
We had been ridding for at least three hours when we came to the golden gates of Mirkwood.   
  
"Suliad, te nin la!" 'Hello, let me in!' I shouted.   
  
I was hungry and exahausted.   
  
"Guri avo lam." 'State your name.' a guard called out.   
  
"Peregrin Took." I shouted back.  
  
A loud creaking shot through the forest as the gates opened.   
  
We trotted through as the guards bowed low to us. We rode to Tharinduil's halls and pulled our ponies and horse into a halt.   
  
The stable boys shot out bowed and grabbed the reigns leading the ponies and Elenril into the stables.   
  
"Pippin!" I heard a gentle voice say.   
  
"My Lord." I bowed low as king Tharinduil walked up smiling.  
  
"He bowed back and grinned.   
  
Then he noticed the others. He looked confused and then noticed Frodo's hand.  
  
"Ringbearer." he said shocked. Then he bowed low to Frodo. "I am grateful for everything you did for Middle Earth. You saved us all."  
  
"My King, I never would have made it without help." Frodo smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've kept you out here. You must be hungry, come in and eat." He motioned to the doors which we walked in happily.  
  
Soon enough we were sitting around Tharinduil's great tables filling our plates with the food of the Mirkwood elves.   
  
Tharinduil was just getting started. "And you are who?" he asked looking at Merry.   
  
"I'm sorry that's really rude of me. I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, known as Merry." Merry looked down embarrassed.  
  
"He's my cousin." I explained.  
  
"And who are you?" he asked Frodo.  
  
"I am Frodo Baggins and this is Samwise Gamgee." Frodo said buttering his slice of bread.  
  
"Baggins! Do you perhaps know a Bilbo Baggins?" Tharinduil asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, he's my uncle." Frodo seemed confused.  
  
"Who would have ever thought a hero could be related to a thief?" the king smiled.  
  
I laughed and began to load my plate for the forth time.   
  
After a day of feasting and talking we were exhausted.  
  
"Legolas should be back late tonight or early tomorrow." Tharinduil seemed excited to see his son again.   
  
"We'll see him tomorrow for sure. We have to start home by noon." Frodo said softly.   
  
"Pippin, can you show them their rooms? I think you know which ones are the guest rooms. You can stay in yours." Tharinduil said turning to me.   
  
  
  
"Yes, my lord." I bowed low and led them to the stairs which didn't seem as large as the first time.   
  
  
  
I brought each hobbit to their room and then walked slowly back to mine.   
  
I was so tired I just collapsed into the soft sheets and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
I don't know how long I was asleep for but suddenly I felt a hand on my mouth silencing me.  
  
I let out a muffled cry and tried to grab my knife.   
  
Suddenly whoever was there began to laugh and I turned quickly around.   
  
Legolas, it was Legolas.  
  
"That was mean." I mumbled making him laugh even harder.   
  
"C'mon everyone else is awake." he pulled me out of the room and down the stairs.   
  
"I'm awake I can walk." I mumbled as we entered the dinning hall.   
  
The other hobbits were already up and talking.   
  
"What's goin on?" I asked groggily.   
  
  
  
"You're leaving in an hour." Legolas smiled, "We wanted to say goodbye."  
  
I nodded and he grabbed my arm and quickly led me into the hall.   
  
"Pip, come here." he looked me in the eye. "You have taught me more things than any teacher could. You have proven yourself not a fool. Well, you may have been one before but not now. Anyway, when you go back to the Shire you come see us kay?" he smiled. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stone on a golden chain. "So you don't forget." he patted me on the shoulder and walked back into the room.  
  
I just stared at the stone. I was stunning. It was as smooth as glass and the colors were amazing. Swirling patterns of green, red, blue, purple, and any other color you can possibly imagine.  
  
I clasped the chain around my neck and pushed the stone under my shirt.   
  
I walked into the room and sat next to Merry. We joked around and talked about nothing.   
  
"Your horses are ready." A servant bowed and left. We all followed him.   
  
Outside I could hear the shuffling of ponies.   
  
"Why did you give it to me?" I asked Legolas quietly.   
  
"It can give you hope if there is none, it can give you strength if you are weak. It is what you can look to if you have nowhere to turn." he muttered back.   
  
I hate it when he speaks in riddles. I was confused as I lifted myself onto Elenril and as we rode home.   
  
We still had 450 miles to go. We rode for three weeks then saw Rivendell. It was September 26 last time I checked. We rode through the huge stone gates.   
  
  
  
Most of the elves had left giving the city a empty feeling. Lord Elrond had let us use the kitchens and bedrooms until we wished to go home.  
  
We left on October 6 riding to Bree.  
  
I knocked on the gate and the gatekeeper opened the small peephole and looked at us.   
  
  
  
"What do you want?" the keeper growled.  
  
I didn't answer, I looked into the small opening and exclaimed. "You're not the regular keeper!"  
  
"Yeah, the other one got killed by the black riders. Trampled him." the man said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Peregrin Took, we want to go to the Prancing Pony." I said gently.  
  
"Come in." the doors opened and we walked in. We walked through the dirt streets of Bree and up to the old inn. We were so tired we just told Butterbur we just wanted to sleep and leave at noon.  
  
In the afternoon we began our ride home. Around 6o'clock it began to rain. We rode on a familer rode to our homeland.  
  
In the distance a great spiked gate rose up. We stood there dumbfounded. There had never been a gate before.   
  
"What the.." I started.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry I messed up on the miles last chapter. They weren't right. I was never good at math. :)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ri0t-Gurl- WOOHOO!! More chocolate!!  
  
Ice Ember- True! I guess it's because they're Gondorian and Mirkwoodian horses and ponies. 


	20. Scouring of the Shire

Chapter 20 Scouring of the Shire  
  
"Look." Merry pointed over to some new houses.   
  
"Those have to be the most unhobbity houses I have ever seen." Sam muttered.   
  
"Go away! Can't you read? The notice says you can't come in after sunset or before sunrise." a sharp voice called back.  
  
"We can't read in the dark and when I find you notice I will rip it down and tear it apart." Sam shouted back loudly.  
  
Then we heard a slam and a few hobbits came out.  
  
"Come now! I live here and I wish to come in! And Hob, what are you doing here you live near the Hay Gate!" Merry exclaimed recognizing one of the hobbits.  
  
"Why if it isn't Master Meriadoc and Master Peregrin! And look Merry you're all dressed up in armor and Pippin is looking like an elf!" the hobbit grinned.   
  
"Well then, stop staring at us and let us in." I snapped angry.   
  
"Sorry, no can do." Hob said softly.  
  
"WHY!" Merry and me shouted.   
  
"We have orders from the chief." he mumbled.  
  
"Do you mean Mr. Lotho?" Frodo asked  
  
"I guess, but we just call him the chief now." he responded.  
  
"Why that no good dirty little.." I rambled on and on. I was disgusted that any hobbit would ever do this.  
  
"You best not talk like that the chief will hear of it." one of the halflings muttered.  
  
"Then let us in!" Merry shouted.  
  
The hobbits didn't answer but stepped back.  
  
The other three started talking to them and tried to persuade the hobbits to let us in. I was thinking about what Legolas had said and tried to continue it. "A friend when you're lonely, a key when you're locked out." I smiled and nudged Elenril over to the gate.   
  
"Speak as much elvish as you can." I could almost hear Legolas in my head. I pulled the stone off my neck and placed it near the lock.   
  
"Edra!" I said softly and the stone suddenly began to glow with a soft blue light. It grew brighter and brighter until it lit the whole area. Then it dimmed quickly and a soft click announced that the gate had unlocked. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked pushing open the gate. The hobbits fled and a loud horn blasted through the still air.  
  
"Crud." Merry sighed. About eight tall strong men came to us.   
  
"You are breaking the law of the chief, you are arrested.." one said.   
  
"No." I shouted back.  
  
"I gond dae tafnen gowest um." 'The stone can help block complete evil.' I heard Trin's voice speak gently. I spun around and saw the very faint figure of Trin. His outline was fuzzy and I could hardly see him.   
  
The man was right in front of me. "No? Then you will have to feel the steel of my blade." he hissed yanking out his sword at the same time I pulled out the stone. I saw Merry step forward and put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. The sword came down hard on the stone.  
  
A bright flash shot though the clearing and I was almost blinded. The blade broke into hundreds of pieces and laid around us. I pulled out my sword and slammed it into his chest. He gasped and fell back.  
  
"Go away or your fate will be worse." I shouted as the rest ran away.   
  
"Wow." Merry gasped and stared at me.   
  
"They'll be back." I said putting my sword back and clasped the stone around my neck. "There's a small forest over there we can set up camp."   
  
We got over there and set up a tent.   
  
"You shouldn't be here!" Hob and the hobbits had followed them. It seemed like we had broken another rule and the hobbits seemed terrified.   
  
"Join us Hob." I muttered putting some wood on the fire. "What happened here?" I asked.  
  
"Well, there's no pipeweed now, well there is some for the chief's men but.." Hob started.  
  
"Oh Hob shut up! You know you cant talk like that!" A frightened young hobbit whispered.  
  
"Shut up both of you! I expected to come to a peaceful valley after fighting orcs and going to Mordor!" Sam shouted making us all get silent instantly.   
  
"Just go to sleep!" Merry snapped and we fell into a uneasy slumber.  
  
"Let's go straight to Hobbiton." Frodo said thoughtfully.  
  
"Kay." I yawned.  
  
We rode down the road and were met by some sheriffs.   
  
"What now?" Merry shouted at the hobbits.  
  
"You're arrested for gate-breaking, tearing up rules, assaulting gate keepers, trespassing, and camping on Shire land." The hobbit said quietly.  
  
"Are you finished? We have to go." I growled. "And I can think of a few more, we called the chief names, we wished to punch him, and we think the sheriffs are a bunch of fools!"   
  
"Now we are going to lead you to the lockholes and leave you there." another sheriff said.  
  
We all laughed loudly.   
  
"Don't be absurd! We can go anywhere we want! We were heading to Bag End on business." Frodo smiled.   
  
We began to ride away and were stopped. Elenril let out a loud neigh and shot away. The ponies followed.   
  
The sheriffs followed and Sam turned around. He began to talk to one of them. The hobbits all spoke to one another but I got a worried feeling. I turned Elenril over to Merry's side.   
  
"Something's going to happen." I said softly.  
  
"The elves finally gotten to ya?" he grinned.  
  
"No! It just feels like it." I growled back and looking at Merry's face I knew he understood.  
  
"We best get to Hobbiton." Frodo said motioning to the road.  
  
We were on our way and soon the sun began to sink. I noticed that many homes were gone. Some had seemed to have been burnt. Most of the trees had been cut down. Then in the distance we saw a tall chimney shooting black smoke into the air.   
  
"I'm going to find my gaffer!" Sam declared.  
  
"Wait Sam, there might be ruffians about! We better go find out what's going on." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.  
  
We headed to the Green Dragon. Was this the place that we had gotten drunk and sang at just a year ago? It seemed frightening. Tall, cold looking men glared at us from across the room as we chose some seats.  
  
"Hey! Outa my seat." I felt a strong hand grip my arm and yank me back.   
  
"I was sitting there." I told him flatly.  
  
"Better fix that mouth of yours." he grinned darkly and pulled out his dagger as I pulled out mine. He kicked my hand with his booted foot, and my dagger became embedded in the ceiling. I pulled out my sword and attacked. We rolled on the floor for awhile before my sword was on his neck.   
  
"Leave this inn or your blood will stain the floor." I hissed before he shot out of the room.   
  
I couldn't help but smile slightly. I looked at my dagger sadly and sat back down. Everything continued like nothing had happened.   
  
"Well well. You beat him up pretty well if I say so myself." a man said from behind me. "You'd better be careful Sharky's not going to like this!"   
  
"Sharky forces that little rat to say whatever he wants!" the other man said.   
  
"What are you two talking about because we're going to speak to Lotho and he might want to know!" I suddenly wished I hadn't said that, I have such a big mouth.  
  
The two laughed. "Oh, Lotho knows, but it's our job to make sure no hobbits get out of line or they'll wish they'd never been born." the first man said.  
  
"Yes, but the evil has gone! Your master is nothing but a beggar." Frodo said.  
  
"A beggar? Maybe you see that you little idiot but we see a great ruler."  
  
Idiot! No one calls my cousin a idiot! I yanked my blade out and at the same time it pulled back my cloak so my gold and silver armor shone brightly.   
  
I glared at the man and yelled. "I am a soldier of the elves! You are speaking to a friend of the elven king. Get down on you knees and beg pardon or the wrath of the elves will come upon you!" I could hear Merry and Sam draw their swords but Frodo didn't move. The ruffians eyes widened. The had never met any hobbits that had fought back, their specialities were peasants and weak frightened hobbits. They looked horrified.  
  
"Go! And if you trouble this village again you will regret it!" Merry shouted next to me. The men fled. I smiled but then heard the ruffians blow their horns while they ran.   
  
"That was stupid Pip. Now more are going to come!" Merry glared at me and suddenly I felt like the little hobbit who had pushed the skeleton down the well.   
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" I snapped back.  
  
"You never can!" Merry shouted sounding an awful lot like he did when I touched the Palantir.   
  
"Stop!" Sam yelled making us shut up instantly.   
  
"I pity Lotho. I hope we haven't come to late to save him." Frodo said softly.  
  
"Save Lotho! I'd say kill him!" I said surprised.  
  
"No Pippin. Lotho would have never wanted this to happen. He is a fool and is now caught. The ruffians are doing whatever they wish in his name. I bet he is frightened and a prisoner. We ought to rescue him." Frodo said thoughtfully.  
  
"Here we are fighting men just to save Lotho!" I mumbled.  
  
"Fight! I guess it would have come to that but remember there will be no slaying of hobbits! Even if they have gone to the other side."   
  
We sat and began to talk but still heard the whispers around us.  
  
"Let's go to Tom Cotton's farm." Sam suggested.  
  
"No! That's just what the other hobbits have been doing! Hiding. We have to do it!" I hissed.  
  
"Do what?" Merry asked.  
  
"Raise the Shire! Wake the people, they hate this you can see it!" I said getting excited. "Sam you go run to Cotton's farm."   
  
He nodded and shot out of the door. I then saw Merry pull out a silver horn.  
  
"What's that!" I said surprised.  
  
"The Horn of Rohan. The lady Eowyn gave it to me." Merry smiled.   
  
"Let's go." I pointed to the door. We walked out and mounted our horses. Sam had already rode off on Bill. We galloped to the end of the road and Merry put the horn to his mouth and blew a loud clear note. He then changed the note so the horn sounded like it was speaking.  
  
"Awake! Awake! Fear, Fire, Foes! Awake! Fire, Foes! Awake!" The horn shot clearly across the valley.  
  
We roused the whole village while Sam was gone. He came back with a bunch of hobbits.  
  
"What are we going to do next?" Farmer Cotton asked.   
  
"I don't know. How many ruffians are there?" Frodo asked.  
  
"It's hard to tell. In Hobbiton there's about fifty." Cotton said.  
  
"And Hobbiton is not the only place." I said softly.  
  
"No. There's a bunch south and some east and there's a good twenty at the lockholes, as they call 'em. The old storage tunnels at Michel Delving they made them into a prison for folk who stand up to them." Cotton sighed.  
  
"Have they got weapons?" Merry asked.  
  
"They have whips, knifes, and clubs. Enough for their dirty work. Some of them have bows and they've shot one or two of our folk!" Cotton said.  
  
"There you are Frodo!" Merry cried. "They started the killing we have to fight!"   
  
"Not really, the Tooks did." Cotton said. I had only been half listening until then. "Thain Paladin and several other Tooks attacked. Now there is a very close watch on Tookland, no one goes in, no one goes out."   
  
"Good for the Tooks!" I cried happily glad my relatives had made a stand. "I'm off to get them again. They will fight gladly, anyone wish to come?" I asked.  
  
"See you soon! It is only 14 miles or so across the fields I'll bring you a army in the morning." I shouted as the 12 lads on ponies followed me. When we were riding away we heard a loud clear note from the horn. We cheered and continued.  
  
It had been at least and hour and a half before we got to the borders of Tookland.  
  
"Quiet." I hissed and rode Elenril to see the guards. There were three there, leaning against the wall and drinking. I looked around for a way to get in. The land was completely surrounded by a fence.   
  
"We have to jump the fence." I whispered pointing to a low part. Elenril leapt easily over but the ponies had some problems.   
  
"Go get as many as you can!" I shouted as soon as we were out of earshot. The hobbits ran off in different directions and I rode to my own home.  
  
I pushed open the gate and walked down the small path. The garden had been trampled and everything was dead. I looked at the door once painted a dark blue now it had been scratched off. I jumped off Elenril and knocked loudly. I turned around to see if the others had had any luck when I heard the door open. I spun around expecting my father instead I saw Diamond.  
  
"Pippin!" she gasped.  
  
I was unable to say anything. She was just as beautiful as ever, her long black hair falling over her shoulders, her black eyes wide in shock.   
  
"Diamond." I whispered.   
  
"They said you were dead!" she said still shocked.  
  
"They were wrong. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"My home was attacked and your parents let me stay." she said gently.  
  
"Diamond! Who's at the door?" I heard my mother ask.  
  
"Come see." she said back.  
  
I saw my mother come to the door and freeze.   
  
"Peregrin?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said. "Is father home were going to attack the ruffians and he might want to help."   
  
"He is." she turned around and went to get him.   
  
"Where have you been?" Diamond asked her black eyes large.  
  
"Everywhere." I smiled back. I felt myself leaning forward to kiss her when I saw my father come in. His grey eyes were still as cold as ice and he looked as cruel as ever. I looked down on him, being a good six inches taller then he was, thanks to the ent-draught.   
  
"Where have you been boy?" he asked coldly.   
  
"Long story, we have to go we don't have a lot of time." I walked out of the door and he stopped me.   
  
"Wait I have to get my knife." I stood in the door and my mother went to make bandages for after the battle.   
  
"Pip. Don't go and get yourself killed. I almost died when I thought you had died if you really die I don't know what I will do." Diamond looked at me through tear filled eyes.   
  
"I'll see you again." I said gripping her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Let's go." My father said coming into the room. I followed him out the door and turned to Diamond.  
  
"Goodbye Miss Diamond." I bowed elvish style.  
  
"I shall be here when you return." she whispered.  
  
I mounted Elenril and nudged her to start moving.  
  
"Where did you get the sword and the horse? Most hobbits don't ride horses." He glared at me.  
  
"I'm a soldier of Mirkwood, they gave me Elenril and my weapons." I said avoiding his glance.  
  
"Elenril? That's your horse right? Animals don't deserve names! They have no thoughts they just do what people tell them to." he muttered and I could feel Elenril stiffen and snort loudly.  
  
We got to the clearing to see a army of Tooks.   
  
"Send a messenger." I told someone and several hobbits went to kill the guards.  
  
When the hobbits came back we started back to Hobbiton. It was almost dawn when we drew near. We rode up to the other hobbits. Merry started telling me his plans which made no sense but I just nodded and pretended to understand.   
  
We heard the sound of trampling and spun around to look to the east.   
  
"You have just walked into a trap! Your companions did the same now one is dead and the rest are prisoners!" Merry shouted, "Put down your weapons and walk back anyone who refuses will be shot!" he motioned to me where I had my bow ready. "Don't think you can outrun the arrow! He is trained by the elves!"  
  
The men charged us and I shot six but didn't get all of them. They killed two hobbits and I shot two more. Merry blew a loud horn call and we soon heard the screams of the trapped men as hobbits shot and hewed them with axes.  
  
Merry and me rushed in as I fired arrows off Elenril. The leader ran up. He was a very tall man with squinted eyes like an orc. I shot him but he didn't fall. I kept firing until he fell with five arrows in his chest.  
  
Soon it was over. Almost seventy ruffians lay dead and a dozen were prisoners. Nineteen hobbits were dead and thirty were wounded. We buried the dead ruffians. We buried the dead hobbits in a great grave. We were silent as we worked.   
  
What I didn't understand was that Frodo hadn't drawn his sword. He had only tried to stop the hobbits from killing the men who had put down their weapons. When we had finished helping we settled down for some food.  
  
"We better deal with this 'Chief'." Frodo sighed.  
  
"Don't be gentle, he is the cause for the ruffians." I said.   
  
Farmer Cotton gathered twenty-four good hobbits and we hoped there were no ruffians at Bag End. Everyone set out on foot but me, I rode Elenril.   
  
It was probably one of the saddest times in my life. A huge chimney rose above us. We looked at the new mill. It was black and ugly. I was so involved I didn't notice anything else.  
  
"They cut it down! They cut down the party tree!" Sam burst into tears. We all spun around and saw the huge tree where Bilbo had said his speech and it was gone. I heard a cold laugh and turned around. There stood a hobbit grinning coldly leaning against the wall.  
  
"Don't ya like it Sam?" he sneered. "But then again you were always soft. I thought you had gone off on one of those boats you always talked about. I wished you hadn't come back. Besides we have work to do in the Shire."  
  
"I can see that. See here Mr Sandyman, I have a score to pay in this village, and don't make it any longer with your jeering, or you'll foot a bill to big for you purse." Sam's eyes glowed with anger.  
  
Ted Sandyman spat and said, "You cant touch me. I'm a friend of the boss's. He can touch you though, if any more words come out of your mouth."   
  
"Don't waste any more words on this fool!" Frodo growled. "I only hope other hobbits have not become like this."  
  
"You are dirty and stupid Sandyman." I said glaring. "We were just on our way to deal with your precious boss. We have already killed most of his men." Ted then saw my armor and glowing stone. He spun around and shot back into the mill. He grabbed a horn and put it to his mouth and blew a loud note.  
  
"Don't waste your breath." Merry grinned and blew his own horn. Suddenly cheers and cries sounded as all the hobbits ran out of their holes. The little group marched to Bag End. When we came up to it I sighed. The once colorful garden was covered in sheds and pieces of wood and metal. The door was scratched up and everything seemed broken. We knocked once and twice until I had to unlock it with the stone. We looked around the room. Books and papers lay scattered around the room. The furniture was torn or destroyed.  
  
"Where is that miserable Lotho hiding?" Merry growled. We looked in every room but found nothing but rats and mice. "Shall we search the sheds?"   
  
"This is worse than Mordor!" Sam exclaimed. "Much worse in a way. It comes home to you, as they say, because it was home, and you remember it before it was ruined."   
  
"Yes, it is like Mordor." Frodo agreed. "This is Saruman's doing."  
  
"Lets get out!" Merry cried out. "If I had known he would do this I would have killed him in Isengard!"   
  
"No doubt. But you didn't, and I am able to welcome you home." I heard Saruman's cold voice behind me and spun around my long sword flashing. Saruman looked well fed and pleased.  
  
"Sharky!" Frodo gasped.   
  
"Yes! You may have head that name. It was given to me by the orcs." he said this almost cheerfully, "I don't think you expected me to be here?"   
  
"I could have guessed. Gandalf warned that you might be able to cause more harm." Frodo spat.  
  
He laughed and we glared at him. "You all made me laugh. All you silly halflings riding with great people. With Theoden King or Legolas Prince of the elves. So secure and so pleased with your little selves. You thought you were big heros and could walk in back home. It didn't matter that Saruman's home was wrecked because nothing could happen to yours Gandalf would take care of that." he laughed again. "But the fool never does that, when his tools have done their job he drops them. But you have to do everything he does, following him going twice as far as you have to! I thought that since you were such fools that you needed to be taught a lesson. That is why I came here. I am pleased to have destroyed your little village."  
  
I glared at him my grip on my sword tightening. "Well if it pleases you so then have the pleasure of the memory only, leave now and never return." Frodo hissed.  
  
"Do not let him go! Kill him he's a villain and a murderer! Kill him!" the hobbits shouted.  
  
"Kill him" Saruman mocked. "Kill him, if you think you are strong enough brave hobbits." He looked at us darkly. "Do not think since I've lost all my goods I have lost all my power! Whoever strikes me shall be cursed. And if my blood stains the Shire it shall wither and never be healed."   
  
The hobbits took a step back but Frodo shouted "Do not believe him! He has lost all power save his voice that can still daunt and deceive you even now! But I will not have him killed. It is useless to meet revenge with revenge. It will heal nothing. Go Saruman by the speediest way."  
  
"Worm! Worm!" Saruman yelled. Then Wormtongue came crawling out like a dog. "To the road again Worm, these fine hobbits and lordlings are turning us out into the road." He turned to go and Wormtongue followed slowly. When he passed Frodo I saw a flash of silver and my hand shot to my quiver. The dagger was slammed into Frodo's chest but it hit his mithril shirt and shattered. Sam and several more hobbits tackled him and Sam pulled out his sword. I quickly raised my bow ready to fire.  
  
"No Sam! Pippin. Do not kill him even now. He has not hurt me. I don't wish him slain in this evil mood. He was great once, of a noble kind that we should dare not raise out hands against. He is fallen and his cure is beyond us, but I would still spare him, in the hope that he shall find it." Frodo placed his hand on my bow lowering it. I just stared at him, he had finally cracked, Saruman was still evil.  
  
Saruman rose to his feet and stared at Frodo. "You have grown Halfling. You have grown wise and cruel. I will go and wont return. Do not expect me to wish you long life and health, you will have neither I have foreseen it." he turned and walked away but I still had the arrow notched in my bow. I had a feeling something was going to happen. I saw Wormtongue hesitate and begin to follow his master.  
  
"Wormtongue!" Frodo called. "You do not need to follow him. You have done no evil, you may stay here and have food and rest."  
  
"No evil! Worm has indeed done evil. Where do you think you miserable boss went? Worm stabbed him in his sleep, berried him also." Saruman hissed.  
  
"You made me do it!" Wormtongue whispered coldly. Saruman laughed. "You always do what Sharky says then! Follow." he kicked Wormtongue in the face. He turned and walked off. The Wormtongue lunged at him and slit his throat. Before Frodo could say anything I fired an elvish arrow and Wormtongue dropped dead. Around the body of Saruman a grey mist grew. The mist then dissolved into nothing. The body somewhat shrunk and I felt pity for this horrid person, which surprised me slightly.   
  
"Well that's the end of that! Not a very pleasant end though." Sam said breaking the silence.   
  
"I hope it is the end of the war as well." Merry mumbled.   
  
"I hope so but the end is at Bag End! Right in front of my very door." Frodo seemed shocked.  
  
"We can't call it the end until we clean up this mess, and that will take a very long time." Sam sighed.  
  
Authors Notes- Sorry about the wait but I have had so much homework and things to do I had no time!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
littlesaiyangirl- Will do! Will do!  
  
Ri0t-Gurl- CHOCOLATE!!! YES YES!! CHOCOLATE!!  
  
Ice Ember- It's my favorite part but they cut it out! *sob sob* I was so mad!!! 


	21. Diamond

Chapter 21 Diamond.  
  
It was a week after Saruman's death and we were still fixing the Shire. I hadn't seen Diamond yet I had been too busy. I had just helped move large heavy trees from the road and we planted new ones. The most exciting part was when Sam planted the trees of Lorien.   
  
I sunk exhausted down to lean against a tree. Usually I would pull out my pipe and smoke it but the many months with elves had made me feel nauseous when I smelt the pipeweed smoke or drink heavy ales or ate rich foods.  
  
"Hey Pip!" Merry said sitting down by me and he pulled out his pipe. Merry seemed so happy to finally smoke the weed that I didn't put it out. Soon I started feeling dizzy and ill. When I felt like I would throw up I pulled my cloak up to my face and breathed through the thick cloth.  
  
"You okay?" Merry asked his pipe still in his mouth.  
  
"Pipeweed smoke. Makes me sick." I said my voice muffled by the Lorien cloak.   
  
"Since when?" He asked lowering his pipe.  
  
"Since I traveled with elves. I only ate light foods I get sick if I eat anything rich." I mumbled. Merry sighed and looked sadly at his pipe as he put his hand up to snuff it out.   
  
"You don't have to put it out." I sighed. He smiled and stuck it back into his mouth. After five more minutes I couldn't stand it and walked away as I heard Merry laugh. I could feel myself flush and walked quickly away. I walked into what was left of a small forest.   
  
I took a deep breath and quickly climbed up a tree. I hooked my legs around the lowest branch and hung upside down for a moment. I grabbed the branch and flipped over landing gracefully on my feet. I sighed and breathed deeply.   
  
Suddenly a flash of pain and a picture of an eye shot through my head. I let out a small gasp and fell against the tree. I was there leaning against the tree rubbing my eyes with my hand when I heard a whisper. My hearing had improved since I had trained with the elves. I looked quickly around and stiffened as I saw Diamond and Estella staring back at me.  
  
"Hey!" I said slightly in surprise. They both jumped up and started running but my legs were longer and I was stronger so I caught them in a second. "Were you two spying on me?" I asked smiling slightly.   
  
"No Master Peregrin." Estella stuttered and I couldn't help but laugh. I took my hand off their shoulders and smiled. "Would you like me to walk you home?" I asked and Estella smiled back and nodded but Diamond turned away blushing.  
  
I walked them both to Estella's home since Diamond was visiting. During the whole trip whenever I looked at Diamond she looked away when I thought she looked at me I couldn't help but look away like a child.  
  
I wished them both a goodnight and walked back to the Green Dragon. We had set up the old inn until it looked like new. We had found the ale the men had hidden and had restored it. While I walked I felt like a fool. Why could I not talk to Diamond. I stumbled into the inn and the loudness startled me giving me an instant headache. I frowned and narrowed my eyes to keep out the light.  
  
"Pip!" Merry shouted waving me over. By the look of him he had already had one or two drinks. He pushed a thick mug of rich heavy ale. Just looking at it made me sick. I pushed it back and he looked at me strangely and I waved one of the bar maids over.  
  
"What can I get you Pippin? The usual?" she asked. It took me a moment to recognize her. It was Mira Broadbelt.   
  
I shook my head. "No Mira. What is the lightest type of ale you have or maybe wine?" I asked getting yet another queer look.   
  
"I can get you a glass of wine." she walked off and I lowered my chin to the table.   
  
"What's wrong Mr. Pippin?" Sam asked sitting by me. Sam had just gotten engaged to Rosie and everyone knew they were crazy about each other.  
  
"How are you and Rosie?" I asked dully.  
  
"We are doing great Pippin just great."   
  
"Well good to see your love life is going good. Mine is not working at all." I mumbled as Mira brought my wine and I payed her. I sipped the wine as Sam looked at me thoughtfully.  
  
"What is it Mr Pippin?" he asked. I opened my mouth but shut it when I couldn't think of anything to say. I couldn't tell him I loved Diamond and we tried to hide it from each other like tweens.  
  
"It's nothing Sam." I gulped down the rest of the wine. "I gotta go, I'll be at Crickhollow!" I told Merry. I walked quickly out and smiled grateful Frodo had given it to us. When I got there I pulled out my key and opened the door. I looked through the cupboards and pulled out some bread I had made earlier.   
  
I nibbled at the bread and sat there thinking about Diamond. I yawned and fell asleep at the table. I dreamed of Diamond. We were under a silver tree. It was a party and slowly moved closer together. Then we shared a kiss. I had another dream where we were dancing under the same tree. It was night and looked like we were at a party Bilbo always use to have when the moon was it's brightest. In the dream I went down on my knees and held her hand.   
  
"Diamond?" I was about to ask her to marry me but felt something shake me. I blinked and sat up.   
  
"Huh?" I looked around confused wondering where Diamond went. I looked at Merry who was staring at me confused.   
  
"What did you say? Something about Diamond I thought." Merry smiled. I blushed and stood up.  
  
"I'm off to bed! Goodnight." I mumbled walking away. I stepped into my room and slowly took off my Mirkwood armor. I was still sappose to represent the king so I wore my armor. I colapsed into the bed and fell into a sound sleep.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the last chapter. I did the spell check thing again :)  
  
Reviews:  
  
legolas-lvr (pippin-lvr)- Life isn't fair. Make sure Pip dosent eat that...he does those things. And your stories are AWSOME!!!!  
  
Ice Ember- I love Trin too! I loved to bring it back..it was fun to write! 


	22. Engagements and Mistakes

Chapter 22 Engagements and Mistakes  
  
"Where are you off to Mer?" I asked. I had been seeing less and less of my cousin.  
  
"A date." he mumbled. So that's why he had spent two hours in front of the mirror.   
  
"Who is it? Where are you going?" I asked quickly.   
  
"One, I'm not telling you, and two we're going to the park for a picnic." he clasped his cloak and looked at me. "Don't blow up the house while I'm gone okay?"   
  
I rolled my eyes and said. "I'm not a baby!"  
  
"Yet you have not come of age." he smile\ knowing I would catch his mistake.   
  
"Yes I have! A month ago!" I snapped back as he ruffled my hair and walked out.  
  
"Bye Pip." he waved and I couldn't help but flush. I watched him walked out then stop and walk back in. "What are you going to do?" I blushed. I was going to try and find Diamond and talk to her.  
  
"Talk to someone I haven't talked to in a while." I mumbled.   
  
  
  
Merry smiled. "You mean Diamond?" I jumped.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked surprised.  
  
He tossed me a small book, my journal. "You shouldn't leave it out." he smirked at me and ran out. I was to shocked to say anything. He read my journal! He knew that was private. Snarling I looked around for a new hiding spot. I pried a floor board up with my dagger and hid the book under the wood.  
  
I walked out of the small house and started to Estella's house wondering what to would say to Diamond. Estella and Diamond lived together. I walked up to the hobbit hole and hesitated then knocked.  
  
Diamond opened the door and bowed slightly. "Hello, Master Peregrin."   
  
"Diamond, you know you can call me Pippin, you use to. I was wondering if we could talk."   
  
She blushed and lowered her bright eyes. "Sorry." she muttered.  
  
"Don't be. Do you want to talk?" I asked. She nodded and we walked slowly to the park talking. We walked to the clearing then I remembered about Merry's date. I didn't want him to think I had been eavesdropping so I was about to turn around then caught sight of them. They were both kissing but I guess that was normal. Then I saw Merry get on his knees and pull something out of his pocket.   
  
I stiffened, Merry hadn't told me he was getting engaged! I spun around my armor glinting in the sun and walked swiftly away. Diamond followed and looked at me sadly.   
  
"He didn't tell you?" she asked.  
  
"No. I don't understand, I'm his cousin and best friend." I couldn't help feeling upset. We had always sworn we would tell each other everything! Ever since we were little. "I know I should be happy for him. I mean he really liked her. I knew this was going to happen but I thought he would tell me!"   
  
"You okay?" I felt her soft hand on my arm and looked into her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay. Just a little shocked, I guess." I smiled looking at her. I felt sort of numb then like no feeling could pass through me. Then I realized it, I loved her. I loved everything about her.   
  
  
  
"Do you still want to talk?" Diamond asked softly. "I don't want to if you don't."   
  
I shook my head. "I just need to think." She nodded and smiled.   
  
"You know where to find me." she walked off to her house and I started to Crickhollow.   
  
Later that night I sat in front of the fireplace and stared into the dancing flames lost in thought. I heard a loud bang of the door opening and jumped. I spun around and saw Merry grinning at me. I didn't know if I was happy for him or really angry.  
  
"Guess what Pip?" he started sitting next to me.  
  
"Um...let me guess...did you get engaged? And maybe you got engaged without telling someone you swore to tell everything to?" I said this quickly. He just stared at me completely surprised.  
  
"You saw? You aren't mad are you." he looked at me sadly.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm happy for you Mer." I hugged my cousin and asked if he wanted a drink. He eagerly agreed and we set off to the Green Dragon. We ordered drinks from Mira and I agreed on a heavy drink.   
  
Mira came back with heavy ale and passed it out.  
  
"You want to join us?" Merry asked Mira who smiled and nodded pulling herself a mug of ale.  
  
We started to drink and Diamond walked in with Estella. Merry walked over but I stayed and chatted with Mira. We got more and more drunk. Soon I wasn't even sure what I was doing. Mira looked dazed and very drunk. Diamond started walking over when Mira said quite loudly.  
  
"I have always loved you Peregrin Took." and at that she climbed across the table and sat in my lap kissing me. My head pounded with shock and the fact that I was absolutely drunk. I couldn't push her away but the room had gotten deathly quiet. I saw Diamond freeze and her eyes tear up then she turned around and ran out. Suddenly realization hit me and I shoved Mira off stumbling backwards drunkenly.   
  
"Mira." I slurred drunk my vision blurring. Merry came to my rescue and pulled Mira away for she was apparently trying to grab me again.   
  
"Lets go home Pip." Merry grabbed my arm and I felt him sort of drag me back to Crikhollow.   
  
Author's Notes- Much guilt for Pippin comming in later chapters :)  
  
Reviews:   
  
Ice Ember- The eye meaning Sauron. He was thinking about the palantir incident.   
  
CandiX- Thank you so much!! Every review makes me feel better and makes each chapter better because I know you people are waiting!   
  
Thank you all please review! 


	23. Merry's Big Day

Chapter 23 Merry's Big Day  
  
. We were planning Merry's wedding that would be in three months, I didn't think he would wait that long but he wanted Aragorn, Eowyn, Faramir, Legolas, Gimli, and everyone else to come and that would take awhile.  
  
I walked into Crickhollow and saw a falcon on the table with a letter in it's beak. I eagerly grabbed the letter and the falcon waited for my response. Ripping it open I saw the familer handwriting.  
  
'Tulo tae ni Mirkwood. Legolas'   
  
So he wanted me to come to Mirkwood. I quickly wrote my response.  
  
'Im von afad. Pippin.' I will come. Pippin.  
  
I gave it to the falcon and it flew away. I walked back into my room and pulled some tunics together and grabbed my brush and some other things I would need. It would take me a few weeks to get there so I packed some money to buy food at the inn. I carried my packs so I could leave that night.   
  
Merry came in as I was filling up my water bottle.  
  
"Where you going?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Mirkwood, Legolas has asked me to come." I looked at his face and instantly said. "Don't worry I'll be back in time."   
  
"Good. Come back soon." he said helping me tie my bundles onto Elenril and I mounted.   
  
"Bye Mer, see you soon." I said as I nudged Elenril into a trot. I rode all night until I got to Bree. I told my name to the gatekeeper and rode to the Prancing Pony. I gave Elenril to the stable boy and walked in.  
  
It was the same full of smoke and loud. I was too exhausted to drink or eat I just got a room and asked the innkeeper to wake me at first light. I fell asleep the moment I hit the covers.  
  
"Master Peregrin. Master Peregrin." I felt someone shake me and I slowly opened my eyes. A hobbit shook me and told me to wake up. I was out on the road eating some bread and cheese for my breakfast.   
  
A week later I arrived in Rivendell. A few elves were there. Master Elladan and Elrohir let me in and gave me a room. We spent the night telling stories and the twins told me embarrassing stories of Aragorn and Legolas that could be useful blackmail later in life.   
  
Three days later I rode out accompanied by the twins. We traveled together and on the borders of Mirkwood we stopped and made camp.   
  
"So who is going to get the firewood tonight?" Elladan asked and we drew straws. Poor Elrohir lost and went out to find the wood. Elladan and I drew more straws and I had to do the cooking while he made a tent. I had killed a duck when Elrohir came back.   
  
That night we had roasted duck and wine and fell asleep as soon as we were done.   
  
We woke at first light because it took a day to ride through the forest. We were riding lost in thought when Elrohir spoke.  
  
"Seems less evil don't you think? I mean when Sauron was still around it seemed dark and evil full of spiders and other nasty things. Now it just seems lighter." I jumped at his voice. Then I looked around it was true, the forest was light and I could hear birds whistling and singing.   
  
"Hey! You're right!" Elladan said smiling. We laughed and rode through the forest now feeling even more like home.  
  
In the afternoon we arrived at the gates and gave our names and rode in.   
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Pippin!" Legolas ran down the stairs and embraced us. "Come in come in!" He led us in and we sat around the fire talking. "Heard about Merry." Legolas smiled at me. "Good for him."  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad he got it done he really loves her." I smiled back but suddenly my eyes grew wide. "I haven't gotten them a wedding present!"   
  
Legolas smiled and stood up. "Come here Pippin you can get something in the treasury." he began to pull me away.  
  
"But...I cant!" I started and he shook his head.   
  
"No you have to! Merry deserves the best." The elf pulled out a golden key and unlocked the room. I was about to say something when the door opened and I saw the dazzling jewels sparkle. "Find something." he pushed me in and I looked around and he began to help me.   
  
"Hey!" I looked through the heaps of jewels. "Look at this!" I pulled out a sword. It's handle was covered in many different jewels. Diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and opals. They were arranged in a amazing pattern and the blade itself was gold with a streak of silver.   
  
"I bet Merry would like that." Legolas grinned.   
  
"I bet he would." I put the sword in the scabbard and looked at it. It was just as stunning.   
  
"Here." he handed me some gold silk and I wrapped it. "We can leave in a month." he smiled. I had taken me almost a month to get here and we wanted to spent time here.  
  
A month later we packed up out things. I tied the golden bundle and attached it to the saddle where I could keep a watch on it. We rode to Bree and waited until most men were gone or fast asleep when we snuck into the Prancing Pony.   
  
We left before dawn and arrived at the Shire three days before Merry's wedding.   
  
"Bout time elf!" Gimli shouted while several other dwarves cheered.   
  
"Yes, what took you so long?" Aragorn smiled.  
  
  
  
"I was helping Pippin! Is that a crime?" Legolas said innocently. They laughed and the twins and Legolas went to find a area to stay. Legolas told me he would die if he was in a hobbit hole. He is claustrophobic. The elves just pitched some tents and put their things there. We spent the next two days eating and drinking. On the wedding day I was in the grooms tent. I was the best hobbit as it was called. Merry didn't have any brothers so he got to choose. I got the honor of standing next to him on his big day.  
  
Merry was really tense and was pacing back and forth. "What if she says no? What if she was forced into this? What if she doesn't like me?" Merry was asking I stood up and strode over to him.  
  
"Sit down Merry." I pushed him into a chair and sat by him. "Meriadoc." I always start with his full name when I was serious. "I have never seen two hobbits in as much love as you two. You will be together until you die."   
  
"How can you be sure?" he asked.  
  
"Mer. After you are with her your eyes are all dreamy looking I just know it." I smiled.  
  
"Hey, the groom and best hobbit are needed." a voice shouted.   
  
"Ready Merry?" I asked pulling him up. He was dressed in white and had his Lorien cloak on.   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." he said closing his eyes then following me out into the clearing. The area was covered in white streamers were strung in all the trees and lanterns were hung up. Even Gandalf had appeared with his legendary fireworks. A small platform was in the middle of this all surrounded by chairs. This looked just like Sam's wedding. The children ran around in their nice clothes playing but were made to sit down when Merry got on the platform. I stood a step below and we both stared at the isle where Estella would walk down.   
  
The maid of honor was in her place already. Diamond was dressing in white silk and stood in front of me. We were both trying not to look at each other but failed.  
  
Then Estella dressed in white as well walked slowly down the isle. She smiled and nodded and it seemed a very short amount of time before she stood next to Merry. It was custom for the Mayor to marry people and Sam was the mayor. I really didn't listen but in about five minutes I could hear him say.   
  
"Estella Boldger. Do you take Meriadoc to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and.." I sort of lost track of what he was saying I was holding my breath hoping she would say what I knew Merry wanted her to.  
  
"I do." her soft voice said as she smiled. I could see Merry relax and smiled to myself.  
  
"And Meriadoc Brandybuck. Do you take Estella...." I didn't care about that.  
  
"I do." Merry smiled at her and she smiled back. They then put the rinds on each others fingers and Sam said.  
  
"You may kiss the bride." he stepped back smiling. Merry leaned forward and kissed her. When they pulled away everyone was cheering. I was trying not to cry and clapped. Merry smiled and kissed her lightly.   
  
Later that night when I was able to pull Merry away for a few moments he pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you so much Pip!"   
  
I hugged back and smiled. "Now Merry what type of friend would I be if I didn't bring a wedding gift for you."   
  
Merry looked me in the eyes. "You didn't!"   
  
"I did." I pulled the gold silk out of it's hiding place in my cloak. Merry pulled the silk off and gasped.  
  
"Pippin. This is beautiful. How.." he was at a lost for words as he pulled the blade out of the scabbard.   
  
"Legolas let me into the treasury." I said smiling as he almost went cross eyed as he looked at the sword. The we heard a boom. "Gandalf must be doing fireworks."   
  
"Shall we go back." Merry suggested sheathing his blade and tying it across his waist. I nodded and we started back. When we got to the area the dancing had started. Merry saw Estella and went over to her.  
  
I went over to sit with Frodo and Sam. Frodo looked tired and ill. He had gotten sick almost every month. Poor Frodo. I knew he would go over the sea soon. Sam would also when Rosie dies. Frodo would in a few months though.   
  
"Hey Pip. How come your not dancing with anybody?" Legolas asked sitting down next to me. I shrugged and sipped my wine, I decided I would never drink ale again. I felt so bad about what had happened.  
  
"Where's Diamond?" Frodo asked leaning closer so no one else could hear. Again I shrugged and looked at the golden leaves of the mallorn tree. "Where is she? I heard about the incident in the Green Dragon. Go talk to her."   
  
"I don't know I feel so bad about that." I said softly.   
  
"Peregrin Took. You are not like me at all. You are young I am not. You can marry I cant don't throw that all away." he said and then I understood. I took a gulp of the wine and stood up. My elvish armor glistened in the sun as I walked over to Diamond and her friends. I tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Diamond may I talk to you?" I asked softly. Her eyes narrowed and she nodded. I led her into the little forest. "Diamond I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing I was drunk!" I said and held her hand.  
  
"Were you? Or did you really like her?" she snapped.  
  
"I'll do anything to make it up to you! I swear." I pleaded and the moment I said that I regretted it for her eyes lit up.  
  
"Anything?"   
  
  
  
"Anything." I held her hand tighter.   
  
"Fine. Come to my house tomorrow and we'll talk." she walked away.   
  
"That didn't go well." I sat down next to my friends.   
  
"I can imagine." Legolas grinned and we sat and talked for the rest of the night.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reviewing!! I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Ice Ember: Oh he will. Just not now. :)  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: You know they will. I'm not that mean. 


	24. Legolas Gives Advice

Chapter 24. Legolas gives advice.  
  
A month later I rode up to the courtyard of Mirkwood and was greeted by the prince.   
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Legolas had left the day before I left for Mirkwood so he was still a little tired.   
  
"Everything." We walked inside as I told him everything.   
  
"Pippin. Here I want you to have this." he handed me a gold key. "It's the key to the treasury. You'll use it more than me."   
  
"Legolas..." I started.  
  
"I have a extra." he held up an exact replica.  
  
"Ah." we walked back to the treasury. We searched through the mountains of gold and jewels.   
  
"Her name's Diamond right?" he asked and I nodded. "What about this?" he held up a necklace that looked like a billion strings of diamonds.  
  
"Wow." I touched it making sure it was real. Legolas put it in a gold box and handed it to me.  
  
"Win her back." he smiled and I left the next day.  
  
Author's notes: A VERY short chapter. Sorry.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: Thank you so much!!!!!  
  
Ice Ember: Oh they will be together soon. Very soon.  
  
If you want to read some good stories read:  
  
Where you Belong By Wren03  
  
Legolas hears news of the battles in the north and begins to have doubts about joining the fellowship.  
  
Extrenly good!! I loved it.  
  
Unspoken Love By Wren03  
  
Vignette. Eowyn reflects on her secret true love.  
  
Very good it was writen wonderfully!  
  
Girl Cooties by Araphin  
  
Estel is living happily in Rivindel with his foster father, Elrond, and his two best friends, Elladan and Elrohir. He isn't afraid of anything... except, girl cooties! When Arwen wants Estel to be her boyfriend, this means war!  
  
This wasnt cannon but so funny! I loved it, it was so cute!!!!! 


	25. Winning Her Back

Chapter 25. Winning her back.  
  
"What's in the box Pip?" Merry asked as I helped him pack. I was about to tell him to leave it but he opened it. I smiled as his eyes grew wide. "Gee Pip. You really love her."  
  
"Yeah I do." I closed the box. "It's for your welcome home party. I think she'll look great in it." he nodded smiling.   
  
"I hope you get her back Pip." he smiled.   
  
"I better go help her get it on." I grinned at him and picked up the golden box.  
  
A few minutes later I was knocking on her door. I was already dressed in green and my armor. She opened the door. She looked wonderful. She was dressed in white silk and had her hair done up.  
  
"Pippin!" she smiled.  
  
"Got you something." I walked in and set the box on the table.  
  
"Oh?" she smiled again.  
  
"Sit down and close your eyes." I grinned and she sat in front of her looking mirror and closed her eyes. I clasped the necklace around her neck and said "Okay open." she opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
"Oh Pippin! It's lovely!" she kissed me and picked up her silver cloak. "Ready?"   
  
"Am I ever." I kissed her back and we started to Crickhollow to get my stuff.   
  
Merry had already left for Buckland so I had to grab my Lorien cloak. "Would you like to ride Elenril? It would take less time?" I asked.   
  
"Er..alright." I knew she was a bit nervous about Elenril but helped her up. We rode slowly so we talked. She sat in front of me. We arrived in Buckland in no time. I almost wished that it could have lasted longer. I hugged her tightly and helped her down.   
  
"Thank you." she smiled her wonderful smile. Please smiled again, I thought looking into her eyes. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Diamond Pippin!" Merry grinned. I couldn't help but glare at him. He had ruined a perfectly good moment. "Come see the new house!" Merry didn't see me.   
  
"Sure." I forced a smile. Merry pulled us into a huge hobbit hole.   
  
"Ain't it great?" Merry grinned and looked around the house happily.   
  
"Fantastic." I mumbled.   
  
"Yeah, the kitchens are great and the bedrooms are huge and there is a excellent garden!" Merry seemed excited and led us out into the yard where there were many tents and lights. We ate and danced then spent the night in Merry's new home.  
  
The next morning I took Diamond home and rode strait to Mirkwood.  
  
Reviews:   
  
Ice Ember: I'm sorry! *Sob sob sob* I didn't mean to make it short. I'll make a *really* long chapter soon. :)  
  
Rachel13: I was wondering where you went.I missed you. :( But you're back! :D 


	26. The Engagement Ring

Chapter 26. The engagement ring.  
  
I rode quickly up the courtyard of Mirkwood and Legolas who was outside.  
  
"Pippin! What are you doing here?" he asked confused.  
  
"I need something." I looked at him my eyes huge.  
  
  
  
"What?" he smiled.  
  
"I want to get engaged with Diamond." I said softly.  
  
"Oh!" Legolas' eyes glowed brightly. "What do you want it to look like? What do you want it to say?" he asked.  
  
"Say?" I asked completely confused.  
  
"In Mirkwood an engagement ring has something on it in Sindarin. A promise a saying anything." he shrugged.   
  
"Oh. I want it to say, Meleth nín, my love?" I looked at him and he smiled.   
  
"Sounds good. I'll tell the jewelers." Legolas told a servant what I wanted to put on the ring than turned back.  
  
"Is that the only reason you came?" he asked.  
  
"No I wanted to visit." I smiled. He nodded.   
  
"The ring will be ready in a day. I expect you'll leave when you get it?" he looked down at me. I nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Do you want to practice archery or something?"   
  
"Yeah." I smiled and nodded. We spent the next thirty minutes shooting at targets. Laughing and talking we walked back to the dining room where the dinner was set up. King Tharinduil joined us and I told them the story about the Scouring of the Shire.  
  
"And then Wormtounge jumped on his back and stabbed him and I shot Wormtounge and they both died." I told them the last part.  
  
"Hobbits aren't as peaceful as they look huh?" Legolas grinned.   
  
"Not at all." Tharinduil chuckled.   
  
Legolas stood up yawning. "I'm off to bed. You'd be wise to do so also Pippin. You remember where your room is right?" I nodded and walked slowly upstairs. I fell asleep the moment I hit the pillow.  
  
I walked down the stairs near noon. I was wearing a tunic that was rather large on me. The sleeves covered my hands. The pants were quite long also. I kept tripping on the legs. My hair wasn't brushed and it fell into my eyes and it stuck up in odd places.   
  
"Mornin Pip." Legolas smiled at me. He looked like he had just woken up also. His hair wasn't in it's usual braids it was messy and fizzed out slightly. He quickly brushed it out and sat down braiding it. I smiled and snatched a piece of toast and buttered it.   
  
"Mornin." I took a bite.   
  
"The ring is ready." he slid a small silver box and I opened it reveling a silver ring. The ring was small and silver with a small sparkling diamond in the middle. On one side there were the words 'Meleth nín' My love. The ring in my hand glowed faintly and I gasped, "It's beautiful. Thank you."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Your stuff is already on Elenril, she's waiting outside." he led me to the gates. "You best invite me to the wedding." he hissed into my ear before pushing me out of the door.  
  
"I plan to!" I laughed as I mounted Elenril and rode off.   
  
Reviews:  
  
Rachel13: I did miss you! DON'T FORGET ME!! I'll feel unloved! *sob* GUMMY BEARS!!! Thank you! : D 


	27. The Question

Chapter 27 The Question  
  
It had been a week since I had gotten back from Mirkwood. I hadn't given her the ring or asked her to marry me. I was far too nervous. I had finally asked Merry about it and he told me to go on a picnic or something.  
  
  
  
A picnic! I didn't think that was romantic enough. One night when it was a full moon I walked to her house. I knocked on her door and waited.  
  
"Pippin!" she grinned as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey can we go for a walk I want to show you something?" I smiled as she nodded and I led her down a path.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked.   
  
"You'll see." I led her into the forest and down a forgotten pathway. I had to narrow my eyes to see the path and smiled to myself as I saw the moon through the trees.   
  
"Here we are." I smiled as I heard her gasp. We were standing on a grassy shore staring at the still lake. Across the lake we could see the forest and in the distance mountains rose lit by the moonlight. The moonlight was reflected in everything and I looked at Diamond. Her hair shone and her eyes were wide. I took a deep breath pulled out the ring and knelt down by her.  
  
"Diamond?" I started as her eyes grew even wider. "Will you marry me?" it came out softly yet it rang in my ears and her eyes glistened with happy tears.   
  
"Oh Peregrin Took! Of course! Of course!" She said and I kissed her while sliding the ring on her finger.   
  
"Good." I grinned and kissed her again. The ring belonged on her finger. She looked radiant with it on. I loved her even more now. We spent the rest of the night together in that spot, staring up at the brilliant full moon. 


	28. Uncle and Thain!

Chapter 28 Uncle and Thain!  
  
I had just wrote Merry about what had happened and he wrote back telling me he wanted to tell me something important and wanted to see me.   
  
Two days later he rode up on his pony. I greeted him with a hug and he grinned back.   
  
"Good job Pip!" He hugged me tightly. "Hey Pip, would you rather be called Uncle Pip or just Pip?" he asked me and I froze. Uncle? Wait a second.  
  
"Estella?" I asked my voice growing higher. He nodded grinning broadly. "Merry! Congratulations! What do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" I smiled.  
  
"A boy but if it's a girl I wont complain." I nodded understanding completely. "So when's the wedding?" he asked.  
  
"Three months. I want Legolas, Faramir, Aragorn, and Gimli to come. I am going to ask them to bring whoever they want." I grinned back. "I can't believe you're going to have a baby, Mer." He grinned brightly.  
  
"I know." he smiled. "Hey how about we go to the Green Dragon? To celebrate both of our victories?" he asked. I grinned and nodded. We quickly walked to the bar and ordered drinks. I stayed away from Mira. About an hour later a hobbit walked in quickly. He seemed out of breath and soaked from the rain. I could tell he was a Took. Most Tooks have bright eyes. Something other than brown, black, or grey. I have green eyes. I could also tell by his accent as he asked the bartender something.   
  
"Master Peregrin!" he hopped over the tables and sat by me. "Master Peregrin you must come to the Great Simals!" he seemed excited. "You father has gotten ill. Worse than normal! The healer says he will die tonight or tomorrow. You must come! He is asking for you." this surprised me.   
  
"For me! I thought he hated me." I said softly.   
  
"You must come!" the young Took pulled on my hand until I stood up and pulled my hood over my head. I walked over to the young Took and asked if I could borrow his pony. It would take me thirty minutes to ride there in the rain. I shivered as I mounted the small brown pony. I rode quickly to the Great Simals. I hadn't been here since I was a little kid and it didn't look too inviting. I took a deep breath before walking in. Everything seemed sadder somehow. Nodding to my mother and sisters I opened the door and walked into the room where my father lay dying.   
  
"Father." I said to tell him I was here. He opened his tired ice-like green eyes.   
  
"Peregrin." he moaned. "I know I'm not going to live longer."  
  
"You aren't doing so well." I told him the truth.  
  
"I know. Peregrin I need to tell you something."   
  
"Yes?" I asked.   
  
"I want you to know something. I am very proud of you, you will be a great Thain. I want to know what you did while you were gone, you never told me. Get comfteble you are all so tense." he moaned softly.  
  
"Alright. We went to Rivendell and then we started off to Moria..." I told him the whole story. He nodded once or twice and smiled when I told him about how Merry and I helped kill the Cave Troll. He smiled slightly when I told him about Pelenor Fields and how we won.   
  
"That's some story. And that Trin guy did die?" he smiled.   
  
"Yes." I felt tears rise in my eyes.   
  
"If I would have lived longer. I don't think I would have asked about that. If I had I would have made a memorial or a statue or something to remember the heros in the war. Mainly to thank Trin for helping you. I really loved you. I don't know why I treated you like that, I wanted you to know hardships because the job of the Thain involves hardships. I am so proud of you." he smiled.   
  
"Father, I am engaged, and Merry is going to have a baby." he looked at me differently. "I am going to marry Diamond of long cleave."   
  
"Good." I nodded. "She is very pretty and comes from a wealthy family. Merry, I am very proud of him, very respectful gentlehobbit." he nodded. I smiled back.  
  
"I'm only upset that I wont be here to see it. My time is coming. Everything is going blurry." his voice was growing softer and softer.   
  
I bowed my head knowing he was going to die soon.  
  
  
  
"I am so proud of you." he whispered. I had a sudden flashback of Trin dying in my arms and I winced.   
  
  
  
"Navaer Ada." 'Farewell Father.' I whispered holding his hand as he drew his final breath. I felt his hand go limp and his eyes stared off into nowhere. Sighing I stood up and opened the door while rubbing my forehead. Merry had come over as well and everyone stood as I walked out eager to hear the news.  
  
"He's gone." I mumbled as my mother's eyes shone with tears and my sister's broke into sobs. Mayor Sam stood looking sad.   
  
"Master Pippin, here are the papers that will give you the job of the Thain. Sign them and send them to Bag End, that's where I will be." he handed me the papers. "I'm sorry." I nodded and he walked out of the door.  
  
I was hardened by war and didn't feel too upset. I wouldn't let myself cry though. Now I was the Thain. A very important job. I knew I had to work very hard to be a good Thain. Merry walked up to me and hesitated.   
  
"I'm sorry." he put his hand on my shoulder.   
  
"It's okay. I'm not really that upset. I didn't know him that well." I whispered. He nodded sadly.   
  
"Are you going to stay in the Great Simals Peregrin?" My mother's voice cracked and she looked at me with her large brown eyes.   
  
"I think so Mother." I responded and rubbed my eyes.   
  
"Would you like to stay in your old room or the guest room?" she asked softly.   
  
"The guest room." I said quickly not wanting to stay a day in that small cramped room that was so small when I was a foot shorter. She nodded and we walked to bed. The funeral the next day.   
  
I woke up in the sunny guest room and stretched. I looked for a black tunic and pants by feeling around the bottom of my pack.  
  
I felt something soft and pulled it out. It was a black robe that I was wearing when we had the ceremony for Pelenor Field heros. I remember crying for Trin and I pulled it on. The soft elven cloth flowed slightly. I put on my elvish armor.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and saw my mother and sisters wearing long black dresses and veils. Each one was crying softly. I knew the mourners were gathering outside. Frodo and Sam would arrive since they were the master of Bag End and the Mayor and Merry would arrive soon since he was the Master of Buckland.   
  
"Breakfast?" my mother motioned to some cut fruit. I smiled and nodded. Picking up an piece of peach and biting into it I sat at the table. My legs were too long and I hit the table. My sister Pervinca raised her eyebrow and sat down.   
  
"How did you get so tall?" she asked.  
  
"Ent Wash." I mumbled. She tipped her head in confusion.  
  
"It's a magic water thing, the ents drink it."   
  
"Ents?" she looked at me.   
  
"Big tree things they talk." I mumbled taking another bite out of my peach. I was on my guard. She was never nice to me before. "Why are you being so nice." I asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know it's probably that I ignored you for years and you're my little brother." She shrugged. That was a lie. She just wanted to get on my good side. Since I was going to be the Thain I was able to take her money or raise taxes. I wouldn't do that and if she even knew me she might know that.   
  
"Your lying." I hissed and she jumped.   
  
"Wha... How did you know?" she whispered so she wouldn't worry mother.   
  
"I have spent a long time with the elves. The king despises lies so I was taught how to know if one was telling a lie." I muttered standing up.   
  
"Dear, the funeral is going to be in the Took graveyard." she told me as I put my hand on the doorknob. I stiffened, dear! Why would she call me dear, oh yes the Thain. I hate this, I am going to have to get use to people trying to get on my good side by acting nice. I walked quickly outside.  
  
"Hey Pip!" I turned around and saw Merry dressed in black running up. "You okay?" he looked worried.   
  
"Fine." I mumbled. "It's not my dad." I said quickly before he could say anything. "It's the fact that I will be Thain. Way too much stress even before I am able to sign the papers." He nodded and we walked to the graveyard in silence. We took the long way so we could think. By the time we had gotten there they were already getting out the coffin. We stood in the crowd of crying hobbits.  
  
Later after the funeral I stood at my father's grave. It was all very sad but I didn't cry, I couldn't cry. On the tombstone it read 'Paladin Took, The 31st Thain.' I didn't know how to feel. I never knew what a loving father truly was, sometimes I would walk through the Shire just thinking and I would see a father playing with his son or daughter. Sighing I came back to reality. I smiled and thought of Diamond. I was going to be a uncle. Well not really. I would actually be a second cousin but Uncle Pip sounded better. I smiled, nine months, how was Merry going to last nine months. I walked slowly back to the Simals. The first thing I would do when I got there was sign the papers.   
  
I walked in and saw my mother packing. I had given her a nice hobbit hole on the south side of Tuckburrow. I nodded to her and walked into the study, I opened one of the drawres and pulled out the papers. 'Peregrin Took,' I wrote.   
  
Author's Note: I'm sooooooo sorry that took so long! I never meant for it to take this long. Sorry. I know that Merry isn't sappose to have a baby in the books but I wanted him to have one. Yay!! A longer chapter, finally. Sorry the other two were so short. Anyway thanks for reviewing, now let's try to get to 100 reviews ;)  
  
I know the elvish isn't right. The grammar is bad and the words might not even be right, I just go to different resorces and grab words and put them together. Sorry.   
  
Reviews:  
  
Ice Ember: I love that word!! Cuteness! *giggle* Thanks!!!  
  
Littlesaiyangirl: Just in case you were wondering where I got the setting I got it off my Silmarillion book cover (pic here http://a1204.g.akamai.net/7/1204/1401/03122214011/images.barnesandnoble.com/images/7220000/7221972.jpg) copy and paste. Just take away the elves and add two hobbits. :) I loved that cover so I used it.  
  
Rachel13: Even better than Gummy Bears! *gasp* The wedding is coming up soon! :)  
  
Thanks for reviewing! And about the cover, I can't think of a place that would be more romantic I saw the cover and just thought it was perfect! Thanks a lot! 


	29. Arrival of the Fellowship

Chapter 29 Arrival of the Fellowship.  
  
I had sent letters to all that was left of the fellowship. I got letters back from Aragorn saying he would come, Faramir with his wife Eowyn, Gimli said he was bringing some dwarf friends, Legolas said he would bring elves, and Gandalf wrote saying he would bring fireworks just like old times. I didn't even send him a letter, but Gandalf always knew. It had been more than two months, the wedding would be in three weeks.   
  
A week later Legolas rode in with several elves.   
  
"Legolas!" I had shouted standing up and walking away from where I had been talking to Merry, Estella, and Diamond.   
  
"Hello Pippin." the prince smiled as he jumped off his horse. "Merry." he nodded to my cousin. "Estella." he looked to her and froze. I then realized that I had forgotten to tell him about the baby.   
  
"My my Merry, you have been busy." he smiled and Merry turned bright red. "How long?"  
  
"Eight months." Merry muttered.   
  
"Maybe we'll stay. Eight more months! Oh did Aragorn tell you he was bringing his son?" Legolas smiled.  
  
"No he has a son?" I was shocked I knew he was married to Arwen, I had been at the wedding but I didn't know he would already have a son.  
  
"Yes, he's two years old. Maybe the messenger falcon got lost." he mumbled.   
  
"Maybe. What's his name?"   
  
"Eldarion. Sweetest little thing you ever did see." he grinned and tossed me a bottle.   
  
"Spiced wine? Come on have a glass it took me forever to sneak them from my father's storage room." he poured the wine into glasses and handed one to each of us except for Estella for she was pregnant. Legolas gave her some apple cider.   
  
She nodded in thanks and drank it.   
  
"Are you okay?" Merry asked when Estella stopped drinking.  
  
"Yeah fine." she murmured laying a hand on her stomach.   
  
"He's gone a little over protective since she started getting larger." I hissed into the prince's ear. He smiled.   
  
"Will you please sit down?" Merry motioned to a chair, this one had been built larger than the hobbits. He sat down and we sat in ours. I watched the other elves get off the horses and talk to some other hobbits, the hobbits helped set up tents for the elves since they couldn't stay in the hobbit holes, too small.   
  
  
  
We talked and laughed. Suddenly Estella gasped.  
  
"Estella? Sweetie...are you okay?" Merry asked concerned.  
  
"It kicked!" she gasped happily and Merry's worried expression changed into one of joy.   
  
"Really!" he placed his hand on her stomach and waited. He yelped in happiness.   
  
"It did kick!" he grinned brightly and kissed her. She looked lovingly at him and sighed.  
  
"One month. We have to wait one more month." she mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry it'll go by fast." Legolas reassured her.  
  
"I hope so." she muttered. I smiled back. "Wanna feel it kick Pip?" she turned to me.  
  
"Sure." I leaned forward and placed my hand on her stomach. Sure enough I felt a small kick and smiled. That was my little nephew or niece.   
  
"Wow." I whispered and Estella kissed Merry. "You must be very proud." I smiled and Merry nodded proudly.   
  
"Where are the others?" I asked and Legolas shrugged.   
  
"Oh look!" he pointed to a row of wagons pulled by horses followed by dwarves walking behind talking and laughing.  
  
"Gimli!" Legolas motioned the dwarf over.  
  
"Master Elf. Master Merry, Mistress Estella, Master Pippin, and Mistress Diamond." he nodded to each one as he spoke.   
  
"Congratulations on the wedding and little hobbit." he motioned to Estella and the future parents turned bright red.   
  
"Have you seen Aragorn?" Merry asked and Gimli shook his head.   
  
"His home is farther away it might take longer and he has little Eldarion."   
  
  
  
"True" I nodded. And he smiled.   
  
"I'll bet he'll be here tomorrow at the latest. Maybe even today."  
  
We nodded and Legolas poured another glass of spiced wine for Gimli. He sat down with us and we told stories to the girls.   
  
A few hours later before it began to get dark we heard a horn call.   
  
Merry's head snapped up. "I know that horn. Rohan." he smiled.   
  
"Probably Aragorn is with them bringing Eomer Eowyn and Faramir." Gimli muttered. Good I thought.   
  
  
  
At that moment about twenty horses rode in. First was King Ellessar and on the horse in front of him was a young boy. Queen Arwen came next glowing like usual. She looked wonderful. Behind her was Faramir. He was dressed in Gondorian armor. I grinned remembering how Faramir and I had fought about which army was better Mirkwood or Gondor. Behind him rode the lady Eowyn. Her long golden hair flew in the wind and she wore a white dress. Behind her were several guards. They unmounted and laughed.  
  
I bowed to them along with Merry. Diamond was too confused about who they were to follow our example and Estella couldn't bend over.   
  
"Diamond this is King Aragorn, Queen Arwen, Lord Faramir, and The Lady Eowyn." they nodded as I introduced them.   
  
"Pleased to meet you." she smiled and nodded back.   
  
"Daddy I'm hungry." A little voice whined from behind Aragorn and he turned around. There stood a small boy with the same grey eyes as his father.   
  
"We just ate." the king responded.   
  
"Well who is this?" I asked looking at him.   
  
"I'm Eldarion." The boy looked hard at me seeming deep in thought. "You're short." Faramir snickered and Aragorn winced.   
  
"Well sweetie, Pippin is a hobbit he has to be short." Arwen said gently and I heard several more snickers from Faramir. I rolled my eyes and looked at the small human again.  
  
"You're hungry?" I asked. He nodded eagerly and I laughed. "I'll get you something. Aragorn you can stay here I'll just bring him inside and we can get something to eat." The king nodded.  
  
"No sugar." he told me and I smiled. I led the child into The Great Simails.   
  
"Can I have a cookie?" He looked at me with huge puppy-dog eye.  
  
"No, but you may have tomato soup." I poured some soup into the large pan and heated it up.   
  
"Here you go." I handed him a bowel of steaming hot soup. He smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you." with one swift motion he knocked the soup over so it completely covered me. I gasped and stumbled. "Oops. Sorry, you're not going to tell are you?" I had picked up a towel and was already cleaning myself up.  
  
"No we just met. I'm not going to tell your father." I responded.  
  
"Thank you!" he jumped down from his chair and ran outside. I decided then to walk down to the river to wash it out. I walked outside and saw Eldarion with his parents. Legolas saw me and walked over. He froze when he saw the stain. Then he began to laugh.  
  
"He got you too? He covered me in honey then dropped feathers on me the first time I met him. Don't worry, he's just trying to figure out if you can keep secrets or if you're a snitch."he laughed and shook his head. "He's really a great kid." I smiled as I pictured Legolas covered in feathers.  
  
Author's Note: I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted in forever. I have so much homework and my computer broke for a few days. Thank you to all who have been reviewing. I would also love it if you tell me if I have been doing anything wrong. Thanks.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Rachel13: OMG are you a POTC fan! I love that movie!! Drinks all around! That would be shocking.  
  
Ice Ember: I totally agree. It's never happened to me before but it would really stink.   
  
Littlesaiyangirl: Stupid Link. I e-mailed it to you. Thank you for pointing it out! 


	30. The Wedding

Chapter 30 The Wedding  
  
I stood inside a large white tent. There was another one across the party field for Diamond. Everyone called them dressing tents we set them up the day before the wedding. I was surprised to see my hands trembling. I was looking at myself in the looking glass hung up on the wall. Staring back at me was a pale nervous looking hobbit. I was dressed in white silk. I was also wearing my elvish armor because I felt I had to. Shaking I slowly sat down in a white chair. I raised my head enough to see outside the slightly open door flap. The Mallorn Tree had been decorated in white lanterns that would give off a blueish glow later on. Gandalf had appeared with the Rohirrim not long ago. Apparently they had gotten lost and they took the long way.   
  
"You okay?" I jumped and looked at Merry who was also wearing white and his Rohan armor. "Ya know this place is starting to remind me of Gondor. White." he looked around.  
  
I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"How are you?" he asked sitting in a chair next to me. I quickly stood up and began to pace.  
  
"What if she hates me Mer? What if she doesn't even show up what if.." I said shakily and Merry stood up and grabbed both of my shoulders forcing me to look at him.  
  
"HEY! It's okay. Listen. You two love each other so much. When you're with her you go into your own little world. I bet all of Rohan's horses could come trample you and you wouldn't notice. You love her Pip. And she won't get rid of you so easily." I looked at him and nodded.  
  
"We better go." he said and I nodded stronger this time. I loved her! I wasn't going to let her go.  
  
"Thanks Mer." I mumbled as we walked to the platform.  
  
"No prob Pip!" he said happily. I grinned and stepped up. There we a lot of chairs set up and in the center was an aisle made of silk. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw Diamond at the end of the aisle. She was so beautiful. Dressed in white silk she looked fantastic. Her black hair was up in a bun and an a diamond tiara sat upon her head. She was wearing the necklace I had gotten her. In her hand was a bouquet of Daisies, her favorite flower. She walked down the aisle smiling at her friends and family and she smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
Sam was the hobbit who was going to marry us. "We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Peregrin of Tuckburrow and Diamond of Long cleave. Marriage is important to all. It gives us the other half of what we are looking for. When we find that person we love we are like the little sick flower that has just gotten watered." Just like Sam to make a reference to plants. "Do you Peregrin take Diamond to be your..." I zoned out completely captivated by her beauty.   
  
"Pippin!" Merry hissed into my ear wacking me on the arm.  
  
"Wha.." I started then remembered where I was. "Oh sorry what were you saying Sam?" I asked and he sighed. Diamond giggled and I felt myself smile.   
  
"Pippin do you take Diamond to be you wife?" he said quickly not wanting to repeat everything.   
  
"I do." I said and smiled at her.  
  
"And do you Diamond take Peregrin to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and through health? Through happiness and through grief?"   
  
Please say yes, please say yes.   
  
I was praying for her to say yes, come on say yes. " I do." she smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin back.   
  
"Rings!" Sam hissed at the two hobbit kids who were carring the rings. They ran over and handed me the diamond one and Diamond the gold band. We put the rings on each others fingers and smiled.  
  
  
  
"You may kiss the bride." Sam stepped back grinning as I leaned forward kissing her happily.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. The first time I wrote this chapter it deleted it. I co-wrote a story with my friend wren03. It's soooooo cute and if you liked this story you'll LOVE that one.  
  
Of Dead Elves and Hungry Hobbits By Wren03 and Tari5 but under Wren03's name  
  
Pippin wakes up in the middle of the night to an unpleasant surprise.  
  
It is soooo cute! I loved writing it.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Littlesaiyangirl: I hate it when that happens! I'll e-mail it to you. Don't die!  
  
Rachel13: I heard about that. Something about Elizabeth getting kidnaped before the wedding and of course Will goes and fights monsters to save her. Elizabeth is such a Mary Sue! Maybe this time she can die and we can get Orli to ourselves. *big grin*  
  
Araphin: Darling. Then again you're babysitting him (Long story. Go to Wren's blog on our website. Right now it's on hiatus)   
  
Ice Ember: Oh crud I completely forgot to put him. Sorry. 


	31. The Party

Chapter 31. The Party  
  
It was about an hour after the ceremony and now we were celebrating. The whole field was lit by the blue lanterns. The hobbits had set up a band and were playing lively music. Almost everyone had started dancing. The men and women from Gondor, the dwarfs, the man and women from Rohan, and of course the elves of Mirkwood.  
  
Diamond and I hadn't joined in yet. We were just smiling and watching everyone else dance. Suddenly Merry and a few other hobbits began to order everyone off the dance floor.  
  
"MOVE IT! BRIDE AND GROOM DANCE!" Merry shouted and when no one would listen he blew his horn. "HEY!" soon it was cleared.  
  
"A dance Mrs. Took?" I asked Diamond sweetly.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." she replied letting herself be led onto the floor. Her dress shimmered in the soft light. A slow romantic song started and I took her long graceful hand in mine. Smiling I led her though a beautiful graceful song and dance. I stared into her soft black eyes. She smiled. I felt myself grin as I leaned forward to kiss her. She smiled in the middle of the kiss and I couldn't help but smile back. While we danced others watched.  
  
"Pip I was wondering.." she whispered so no one could hear. "Would you like kids?" I smiled brightly.  
  
"Not yet Di let's wait." I kissed her lightly. She smiled slightly as she kissed me back. The song ended while we were in mid kiss and we pulled away. I led her off the dance floor so we wouldn't get hit by some other hobbits.  
  
"Pip!" Merry shouted running towards me. "Come on I want to show you something." I looked at Diamond and she nodded then walked over to some of her friends.  
  
Merry led me into the woods and stopped me. "Look." he pulled out something wrapped in soft green silk. "Wedding present." he grinned.  
  
"Merry, you didn't have to." I said softly.  
  
"You got me one." he patted the sword on his side the jewels glistened in the moonlight. I lightly unwrapped it and gasped. In the silk was a white bow. It had been beautifly made with small golden horses painted on it. I could guess where he got it. The string was strong but flexible. I just gaped at the bow shocked.   
  
"Oh and this." he pulled out a golden quiver with silver tipped arrows in it.   
  
"Thank you Merry!" I yelped happily. He smiled.   
  
"Let's go see your bride now." I nodded tears in my eyes. We walked quickly through the woods.  
  
"Wait, let's test your bow first." Merry smiled. I grinned back and loaded my bow. Picking out a tree trunk I wanted to hit I released the arrow. It sped to the tree and hit it in the center.   
  
"Nice." Merry nodded. I retrieved the arrow and we walked back. When we got there the cake had already been brought out. I put the quiver on my back and attached my bow to it. I walked over to where Diamond was. The bride and groom were sappose to have the first piece and she gave me a plate. I picked up a bit of the cake and gave it to her. Diamond ate it out of my fingers and she did the same to me. Then I smeared a bit of frosting on her nose making her laugh lightly. I kissed her and we handed cake to everyone else. The rest of the night we just sat and stared into each others eyes.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry that it took so long. I've been sooooo busy!   
  
Reviews:  
  
Ice Ember: Thanks I can't spell. Congratulations! You are the 100th reviewer! You can get a one way ticket to the Shire! If you want to come back then you have to buy a ticket yourself because I have no money. I don't know why you would ever want to leave though! :-)  
  
Rachel13: Yeah! Then we can get Will too! Would you rather keep him at my house or yours? *grin* Then we can get Orli and Legolas! Glad you liked it!  
  
Well thanks for the reviews! That's what keeps me going! 


	32. Little Bo

Chapter 32. Little Bo  
  
I woke up slowly. Opening my eyes I saw the bright sunlight leak though the window. I looked down where I saw Diamond asleep in my arms. We were sleeping in the master bedroom in The Great Simals. I shifted and accidently awoke her.   
  
"Wha?" she moaned and yawned.  
  
"I didn't wake you did I?" I smiled down at her.  
  
"Not really." she kissed me and stood up slowly. "Glad you did. Are we going to Buckland soon?" she asked gently. It was about a month after we had gotten married and everyone had left except Legolas, Aragorn, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, Gandalf, and Gimli. We were staying at Buckland until my little nephew was born.  
  
"Yeah, as soon as we get dressed." We had already packed. Diamond stood up, her sleeping gown sweeping the floor. I was wearing one of my elvish sleeping tunics. Diamond disappeared into the closet then came back dressed in a blue dress. I walked over to my closet and found a green tunic pulling it on I looked for Diamond. She was brushing her hair while looking in the looking glass. I snuck up on her and put my arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned against me.  
  
"Have I told you that you are beautiful today?" I whispered into her ear and she grinned.   
  
"Not yet." she kissed me and I kissed back.  
  
"Hope I wasn't disturbing anything." My head whipped around to see Sam grinning in the doorway. Diamond smiled.  
  
"Now don't tell me Mayor Samwise you have never seen a couple kiss before." she smiled. He laughed lightly.   
  
"You best hurry! Legolas is going to come in here himself!" Sam threatened.  
  
"I doubt he can fit!" I joked as I grabbed my cloak. I threw Diamond a biscuit and she caught it. That's one thing I like about her. She doesn't act like a perfect little lady. She likes to do things differently. Elenril was waiting for us. I had found out that Elenril hates to be stuck in the stables. In the end I just let her run free. She always came when I called though. I helped my wife on her back. Sam mounted Bill. He had gotten Bill back when we had gotten the Shire back. We got to Buckland in two hours since we stopped for some ale. Everyone was already over there. When we came into view of Merry's home I saw Eomer pacing in front of the hobbit hole.  
  
"Oh good you're here! Estella's gone into labor and Merry's having panic attacks." the king of Rohan shouted. Labor! She wasn't sappose to go into labor for another week!   
  
"Do they need a healer?" I asked ready to ride back to hobbiton for the best healer in the Shire. Eomer shot me a look.  
  
  
  
"No, they have Aragorn!" I unmounted Elenril quickly stopping only to help Diamond down then sprinted into the hobbit hole. Gandalf had somehow raised the roof so the others could stand up straight. I could hear Estella scream in pain. I was about to run in there when Faramir grabbed my wrist.   
  
"Slow down there Pip! This is a moment for Mer and Estella alone!" He said looking worriedly at the door. Aragorn opened the door and smiled. He walked over and grabbed a glass of water. Merry followed him grinning ear to ear and had tears in his eyes.   
  
"A boy." he held the bundle of blankets and I couldn't help but grin too. I was the first one over. In the blankets was a tiny hobbit. He opened his eyes. He had Merry's eyes. They were a soft grey-blue and he smiled. Giggling he grabbed a strand of his father's hair.   
  
"What's his name?" I asked softly.   
  
"I don't know. Come on let's give him one!" Merry grinned and walked back to where Estella was. Her eyes were closed from exhaustion but she opened them and smiled wearily. "What do you want to name him love." Merry asked his wife kissing her forehead.   
  
"I don't know. Let's name him something after your journey." she smiled. Merry nodded. "What was the man who saved you and Pippin from the Uruk-hai?" she asked softly.   
  
"Boromir." Merry responded then understood. "Boromir Brandybuck." he said thoughtfully. Grinning I looked at Boromir.  
  
"Hey there little Bo." I smiled. Just then Faramir and Eowyn walked in.  
  
"What's his name?" Faramir asked smiling.   
  
"Boromir Brandybuck." Merry told him and I saw tears swell up in his eyes. He loved his brother dearly. Grinning Merry placed little Bo in my arms. That was the nickname I had made up for him. He was so tiny. Then he yawned and snuggled deeper in the blankets.   
  
"Aw he's tired." Merry gazed lovingly down at his son. "Want to help put him to bed?" He asked me and I nodded smiling.  
  
  
  
We walked to the baby's room and put him in the little crib Eomer and Eowyn had given them. There were small horses and birds painted on it. He covered him with a blanket and we walked out smiling. Sam was in the kitchen with Eleanor his two year old daughter in his lap. She was leaning against him and was sleeping soundly.   
  
"The same will happen to you soon." Sam smiled. Narrowing my eyes I looked at them all confused.  
  
"What?" I asked turning to Diamond who was smiling.  
  
"We're going to have a baby." she smiled.   
  
Author's Note: Many thanks to all reviewers!! Tonight is the Oscars and I hope LOTR will win best pic!!! It will.  
  
Reviews: I have gotten no reviews yet because I'm trying to get this chapter up so quickly! I'll add responses to reviews in my next chapter. Thanks! 


	33. Shocked

Chapter 33 Shocked.  
  
"What!" I asked shocked.  
  
"Are you mad Pippin?" she asked confused. I wasn't mad, just shocked. Of all the things I thought she'd say it defiantly wasn't that she was pregnant.   
  
"No, no sweetie. I'm not mad just surprised." I said and the shock began to wear off. "Oh Di!" I hugged her tightly. She laughed and kissed me.  
  
"So, now what do we do?" I asked smiling.   
  
"Talk to Merry, he'll tell you everything." Diamond grinned, "I need to talk to Estella." I nodded kissing her and walked over to Merry. I really wanted to spend time with Diamond but I knew it was important that I talked to Merry. We walked outside and down to the river.  
  
"Alright what do I need to know?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Lasses go through this weird stage. They have cravings and get very grumpy. They can get tired and shout. Just treat her nicely and give her what she wants. Don't get angry cause then she'll cry. Stella wanted apple juice all the time. I went to the market all the time. You'll find out soon. I guess that's it any questions?" That can't be it! I thought. Oh well I was going to have to figure it out myself. I walked back into the hobbit hole and kissed Diamond.   
  
"You know I think I've started the cravings. It's mashed taters." she smiled and sat in my lap.   
  
"I'll get some!" Estella walked laughing into the kitchen and walked back five minutes later with a steaming plate if mashed potatoes and a bowel of gravy. Diamond ate the whole thing in three bites.   
  
"Woah there Di! Don't you drown the baby in potatoes!" Merry laughed and I smiled. She placed her empty plate and bowel on the table smiling. She sighed happily and snuggled into my chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. The others had left earlier. I looked outside and realized how late it was.   
  
"You wanna sleep in the guest room?" Merry asked yawning.   
  
"Sure" I responded still shocked by the news. I walked slowly into the large comfteble guest room. Diamond walked in behind me.  
  
"So, you're not mad?" she asked timidly. How did she get that thought in her head.  
  
"No! No. Why would you think that!" She shrugged and smiled.  
  
"You looked so surprised." she looked down almost embarrassed. I smiled and hugged her tightly.   
  
"I was, I was never mad though." she smiled and kissed me lightly.   
  
"So, the hard part will be naming it." she said thoughtfully.   
  
"Do you hope it's a lass or a lad?" I asked.   
  
"As long as it's alive. I think we should name it after someone on your adventures."   
  
"Good idea. Let's wait until they're born though. We'll know for sure then." I said as we fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Author's note: I'm sooooo sorry that took so long! I was in Washington D.C. for a week for a forum I had to go to and I have been studying for my assessments the rest of the time. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Araphin- Thanks! I'm adding him to my very long list of people to hug.  
  
Littlesaiyangirl- Thanks! It took me a very long time to make up that name. At first it was going to be Theo short for Theoden but I liked Bo more.  
  
Ice Ember- That's okay I've been behind on posting just in case you didn't notice. Thanks! 


	34. A New Arival

Chapter 34 New Arrival   
  
It was nine months after the day when Diamond had told me the good news. It was May 3 year 9 of the fourth age. I was at the river where I had proposed. I was really nervous since the baby was due any day now. Merry had come with me just to see where I had proposed.   
  
"So this is it?" I heard a light musical voice from behind me. I saw Merry jump but I had gotten use to it.   
  
"Hello Legolas." I said my eyes closed.  
  
"And?" Legolas sounded amused. I strained my hearing. Legolas had spent hours trying to improve my hearing during the war he had blindfolded my and had dropped things and I had to say what they were. I listened and heard a soft jingle of armor. I also heard the rustle of a cloak and the uneven step so I knew it wasn't an elf.  
  
"Faramir?" I asked.  
  
"Yes!" the seward's excited voice rang happily from behind me. I grinned and spun around to see my friends. We talked for half the day eating the lembas Legolas had brought with him. I heard the galloping of a horse. Turning around I saw a very pale Sam riding on Elenril.   
  
"I had no other mount. Diamond is in labor! Aragorn is with her." I couldn't move.   
  
"WHAT!!" I yelled as Sam got off Elenril and I jumped on.   
  
"Go we'll be behind you." Legolas yelled as Elenril began to gallop away. We reached the Great Simals in a few minutes. I jumped off Elenril and shot inside. A hobbit shot me a surprised look. I tried to run into Diamond's room but she jumped in front of the door shutting it.  
  
"You can't go in!"   
  
"WHY!" I yelled. The others ran in breathing hard. "WHY CAN'T I GO IN!"   
  
"We don't want you freaking out. Or we don't want the mother yelling at you. So just sit down." She grabbed my arm and led me to a chair. The others sat as well. I didn't sit for long because the moment she left I got up and began to pace back and forth.   
  
"Pippin sit down you're making a hole." Merry said handing me my pipe and a pack of Old Toby. I sat and smoked the whole pack in less than ten minutes.   
  
"Wow new record." Sam smiled. I set my now empty pipe down and sighed. I was calmer. Then Diamond's piercing scream split the calm air. I jumped up and began to run to the door but Faramir caught my shirt and I fell back surprised.   
  
  
  
"Woah. She'll be ready in a second." I just stared at him in shock. My baby was being born and he wanted me to wait! The screams were coming fast now and when I thought I would either die or run into the room they stopped suddenly. I froze holding my breath. An exhausted looking hobbit came in followed by Aragorn who was wiping his hands on a towel. He smiled and I bolted into the room. Diamond was laying on the bed smiling at a tiny bundle. Her face was covered with sweat and her hair clung to her forehead. I stopped.  
  
"Well Pippin, coming to see your son?" she smiled. A son! I had a son! Hardly breathing I walked as if in a trance over to the bed. I looked at the bundle and saw the sweetest baby I had ever seen. He almost glowed. He opened his eyes and they were a bright green.  
  
"Just like yours." Diamond smiled. She was right he did have my eyes. He smiled the sweetest smile in all of middle earth according to me. He giggled softly and grabbed one of my curls. Instantly my heart melted and I smiled with tears in my eyes.   
  
"Do you want to hold him?" she asked. I was scared I would hurt him.   
  
"Hold his head." she told me gently placing him in my arms. I looked at my son. My son!   
  
"He's beautiful, just like you." I said and kissed her.   
  
"Well, we have to name him." She smiled. "I want to name him after someone that you met on your quest but I want it to be hobbity enough. If that's okay with you." she looked at me with those bright black eyes I had fallen in love with years before.  
  
"It's fine. Who do you want to name him after?" I asked.  
  
She thought for awhile then answered. "I have become very good friends with the steward. It's more of a hobbit name than Legolas or Aragorn."  
  
"Faramir Took.....I like that!" I smiled brightly. "Welcome Faramir." I looked down at my son and he stared back with huge green eyes.   
  
"Well, go introduce Faramir to his uncles!" she grinned leaning back against the pillow.   
  
"Alright." I stood up but felt shaky. Faramir giggled and I walked out of the room staring lovingly at my son.   
  
"I WANNA SEE!" Bo was jumping up and down. Merry lifted him up and walked over to me.   
  
"He looks just like you." Merry looked at my son. "What's his name?"  
  
"Faramir Took." I smiled and saw the steward flush and smile. Legolas walked over grinning and looked at him.   
  
"Well he doesn't *look* dangerous."   
  
"Oh he will be mellon-nin he has too much of his father in him." the king of Gondor laughed. I rolled my eyes and everyone adored Faramir. He just stared at everyone. After a few moments he yawned and snuggled down falling asleep instantly in my arms.   
  
"He's even more like you than I thought, he doesn't wait for anyone!" Sam laughed. We all had a good laugh and Legolas looked out the window.   
  
"Well it's late and we promised Arwen we'd be back in two weeks. We better start soon." The elf and humans sighed and nodded looking like children being told to go home after a day in the snow.  
  
"And if I know Arwen than I suggest you leave as soon as possible." the nodded Aragorn told me what to do in case Diamond started to feel pain and they left promising to write. I set Faramir down in his crib in the master bedroom. I laid down next to Diamond and she smiled.   
  
"You did good, you did good." I kissed her. A few years ago I was a lonely hobbit. A year ago I became a husband and today I became a father. A father! Before this quest I was just a happy-go-lucky irresponsible halfling. Now I was a soldier, a husband, a father, and Thain. I can handle that. I think.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well this ends An Elvish Hobbit. *sob* I'll write a sequel about Faramir, Pippin, Bo, and basically everyone else. I'll put it in several POVs so we can have a bit of Faramir/Goldilocks romance. Hope you all read it!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ice Ember- In a way we all are airheads. I know! I always loved Faramir! (Little one) 


End file.
